Crimson Eyes
by JuunoDoll
Summary: [DISCONTINUED: I will be making a new fan fic about Kamui, with another OC) Tachibana Aika is a carefree Yato who loves to go adventuring, which sometimes gets her into trouble due to her recklessness. With that goal in mind, she ends up exploring earth. But what will happen once she crosses paths with a certain orange-haired killer? KamuiXOC
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Juuno here. It's been so long since I last wrote a fanfic. Anyways, here is my first take on a Gintama fic. Reviews and comments would be highly appreciated, thank you!**（⌒▽⌒ゞ

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Crimson Eyes**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

It was purely unintentional, really. Aika didn't mean to barge into the large space ship that came into her view; it's just that curiosity got the better of her.

"_Argh. I just couldn't resist the idea of fun this ship may possibly have. Me and my crazy adventures always gets me into trouble. When will I ever learn…" _she thought as she cautiously darted from one place to another, avoiding the guards on lookout. "_Why the hell did I go in anyway?"_

_*Flashback*_

_It was a fine day as Aika was walking along the harbor of Edo, twirling the handle of her black umbrella. Her shoulder-length, midnight blue hair swayed with the salty breeze. _

_It's been a year since she lived in Earth; she left her own family at home, with the reason that she wanted to explore and venture upon her own adventure, much to the protest of her father who was reluctant to let her go, since she was an only child. But then again, no one can ever put up with her own stubbornness; once she decides on something, she'll never take 'no' for an answer._

"_I wonder if I'll get to see any dangerous people today. It's been a while since I fought with someone, and now I'm really itching for a fight." Aika mused. Soon, a large space ship came into view._

"_I wonder what that is for. And how does that thing float on water? Is that a sea-slash-space ship? Oh well, that ship seems to be fun to explore~! Might as well check it out." she skipped happily towards the ship. However, several guards were surrounding the entrance._

"_Crap. At least I get to practice my skills while I'm at it. Better get to work!"_

_Aika charged towards the guards, hitting them with her umbrella. Every step she made, one guard fell down. It wasn't until long that she entered the ship. However, because she was caught, reinforcements were called._

_*End of flashback*_

And basically, that is the reason why she got into this sticky situation.

Aika opened an air vent and climbed up. She silently crawled, aiming to find an exit as soon as possible. Even though she is a Yato, it still isn't possible for her to be able to battle the lurking guards without getting hurt, for basically they were Yatos as well.

"_Shit. I shouldn't have listened to my stubbornness. This is getting bad" _she worriedly thought, cold sweat trickling down her face.

She crawled quietly until she reached a dead end with another air vent opening.

"_Now what to do, what to do. I guess I have no choice" _she shrugged as she pried open the vent before jumping down.

Soon after, a large room came into view. The carpet was a velvet red, silencing every step she made as she inspected the room. It had a large office table and chair with stacks of paper piling up.

"Anybody here? Hello~!" Aika called out.

"_Wait. Why did I just talk out loud. I might get caught! Stupid me" _Aika regretfully thought as she realized the situation she was in. She attempted to climb back up the air vent when suddenly an umbrella was pointed to her head.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice said.

"_Drat. I guess the real fun begins now" _she thought.

"Uhm-it's-nothing-I'm-not-doing-anything-bad-I-just-went-inside-because-I-thought-it's-fun-to-explore-the-ship-it-seemed-weird-that-it's-floating-above-the-sea-though-considering-that-it's-a-space-ship-anyway-I-think-I-have-explored-enough-thank-you-for-your-kindness-I'm-so-sorry-for-barging-in-it-won't-happen-again-goodbye!" Aika hurriedly blurted out before swatting the umbrella pointed at her head. She swiftly ran outside the door and never looked back.

"_Did she just swat my umbrella? I will be damned. I can't just kill off a woman, a Yato at that. She'll get caught by the guards anyway. But she's minced meat once she bumps into Taichou" _Abuto shrugged as he walked into the table to sort out the piling paperwork. _"And this paperwork is piling up. I have to start now, that bonehead of a captain won't do the work anyway." _he sighed.

* * *

"_Okay okay where to go now. Ugh I can't climb back to the air vent since I got caught in that room. It's either fight or die then" _Aika thought as a bunch of Yato guards came into view.

"Hey catch that chick she's not supposed to be here!" one guard shouted.

"Get her!"

"Shit." Aika reached another dead end. _"Two dead ends in a row? You've gotta be kidding me. Lady luck is probably not by my side this time."_

"Etou~ Please let me go. I did not mean to barge in your beautiful ship. I promise to be a good girl and get out. Please don't kill me." Aika pleadingly begged, with puppy-dog eyes in tow.

However, a bullet fired just centimeters away from her head as a response, destroying her ribbon ornament and ruining her hair in the process.

A vein popped in her forehead. It really pissed her off when her hair gets ruined, let alone destroying her favorite ribbon ornament. Her crimson-red eyes glared at the two guards.

"Nobody. Fucking. Messes. With. My. Hair." Aika slowly stepped forward, cracking her knuckles.

"Mess with your hair? It's already messed-up to begin with. And that annoying ribbon is just so—" the guard was cut off as a hard punch struck his face, rendering him unconscious. Within ten seconds, Aika had successfully knocked down two dozens of Yato guards surrounding her.

"Are you happy now? Thanks for ruining my hair and my fun." She muttered as she angrily kicked a guard blocking her way.

"Oh are you leaving? And I thought the fun is just about to get started"

"Huh?" Aika swiftly opened her umbrella as bullets started to make attempts at shooting her.

"My, my. What an energetic brat we have here. So you put my guards into sleep just because your unkempt hair got fucked-up further?" A guy with orange-colored hair came into view, his braid cascading down his back, grinning his trademark smile.

"Who the hell are you calling a brat? Unkempt hair? Ha! Don't make me laugh, your hair is what's unkempt. And what's with that hair antenna of yours? It's disgusting." Aika smirked, getting into battle position. _"Let's see how well you fare, you moron. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, insults my hair." _

Kamui's 'antenna' stood straight at the girl's statement, twitching. "What did you just say to me?"

"I just said that your antenna is digusting. Oh, and that annoying smile of yours. Could you quit being an ass and stop acting cheerful?"

No verbal response was made as Kamui's eyes suddenly opened, a creepy smile on his face. "Well, aren't you a cocky brat. Let's battle then so I could shut up that mouth of yours for good." He charged at Aika, aiming to pierce her heart.

Aika backed-off immediately, shooting bullets from her umbrella swiftly at Kamui's direction. Kamui easily dodged and successfully kicked her umbrella away from her right hand.

"_Shit. I knew I should've used my left hand instead" _she thought as she landed a kick on Kamui's shoulder.

However, Kamui caught her ankle and started to twist it in an inhumane way.

"AAAAH! ACK! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO? THAT'S MY STRONG FOOT FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Aika shouted in pain, back-flipping and retrieving her umbrella. But then again, Kamui was too fast for that. He kicked the umbrella out of her reach and charged towards her.

"You're weak. You might as well just die." Kamui snickered, pinning the poor girl on the floor. He was just about to deliver the finishing blow when…

"Oh really? I think your future should just die too." Aika smirked, kicking Kamui hard. In. The. Groin.

"OUCH!" Kamui toppled over, wincing in pain.

Even though Aika couldn't walk straight, she took the opportunity to get her umbrella and sprint away as fast as she can. Soon after, she was able to get out of the ship.

"Shit. I'm never doing reckless explorations such as that again. I almost died!" she thought, as she hurried away from the ship.

* * *

"That bitch… I guess she's not that weak after all. But it would be a delight to kill her, considering what she did to me." Kamui angrily muttered as he stood up, recovering from the pain he received earlier.

"Taichou! What happened to you?" Abuto suddenly appeared from the corner.

"Well, there's this crazy girl who appeared out of god-knows-where and trespassed on our ship. I'd like to kill her Abuto." Kamui replied with his trademark smile.

"I believe she had just escaped. I will be damned. I didn't kill her because she's a Yato." Abuto sighed, his palm on his forehead.

"Well I'll hunt for her and kill her. Nobody kicks me in the groin shamelessly. She mustn't be that far-off, since I twisted her ankle."

"But Taichou, you still have a job to fini—"

"I will kill ya if you don't stop nagging me like a mother" Kamui smiled, cutting off Abuto.

"_I will definitely be damned" _Abuto gulped. "Hai, hai. We shall find her then."

"Great! I'll get ready then and go out. Takasugi and his plans would have to wait for now~" Kamui walked happily, his hair antenna bouncing to the beat of his footsteps.

* * *

Aika staggered limply along the Kabuki district, her adrenaline rush finally disappearing.

"_That really was a close call though. Oh well… What to do, what to do. I guess I'll just lock myself up for a day or two for my ankle to heal"_ she thought. The sun's rays are making her weak, and she hasn't eaten for a while now. _"To think that I also just skipped lunch. I feel so weak." _

She breathed in and out deeply. "Alright! Time to get back home." She suddenly clutched her head, gritting her teeth in pain. _"But I feel so weak right now I could just sleep…"_

Soon after, she collapsed from the heat and hunger.

* * *

"Gin-chan! I am so hungry right now-aru!" Kagura whined as she collapsed to the couch, opposite of Gin.

"Quiet down, Kagura. I was just getting to the good part! Go ask Pachi for food." Gin lazily answered, picking his nose and wiping it to the couch while reading Jump.

"I AM NOT GETTING YOU ANY FOOD! AND WHAT TIME IS IT, AREN'T YOU PEOPLE GOING TO HELP ME AT LEAST CLEAN?" Shinpachi angrily retorted. Kagura and Gintoki stared at each other blankly, before looking at Shinpachi with dead-fish eyes.

"Naah. You look good in that mother outfit-aru, megane. Now act like the mother you are and make me breakfast-aru!" Kagura replied, picking her nose and flicking the booger towards Shinpachi's direction.

"AND YOU DID NOT JUST FLICK A BOOGER AT ME! GO MAKE BREAKFAST YOURSELF! I'M GOING OUT!" Shinpachi shouted before going to the entrance door, only to return again. "AND DON'T CALL ME MEGANE! IS THAT HOW LITTLE YOU THINK OF MY CHARACTER?"

"Yeah, yeah. Your glasses are really important Megane-kun. I'm glad a glasses boy like you gets to be a straight man. Look at our little Kagura here, she is starving to death" Gintoki lazily pointed at the now seemingly weak Kagura slumped on the couch, dark circles forming around her eyes. "And while you're at it, buy me my stock of strawberry milk too. There's none left in the fridge anymore. I need to have my sugar intake or else I'll end up like her."

"MY ROLE IS TO BE A STRAIGHT MAN, NOT YOUR ERRAND BOY!" Shinpachi stomped out of the door and slammed it shut.

Gintoki merely looked at the door with dead-fish eyes before starting to focus his attention on his Jump. "Oi Kagura you can stop the act now. Pattsuan is pissed off enough."

"But I'm still hungry-aru. I need my Sukonbu!" Kagura whined.

"Oh well…"

* * *

"Those two always make fun of me. Is that how little they think of my character?" Shinpachi whined as he walked down the stairs of their home, Yorozuya Gin-chan. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he caught sight of a girl sprawled on the floor just below the steps, unconscious.

"Gaaaah! Wh-wh-what is an unconscious girl doing here?" he freaked out as he looked sideways immediately. He crouched down and peered over her. _"She looks like she's just about Kagura's age" _he thought when suddenly a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Food. P…please. I need food." Aika weakly croaked, looking up at Shinpachi.

Shinpachi was taken aback and thought for a while, before deciding to carry the girl back to where Gintoki and Kagura are. "Alright, please hold on tight miss. Are you okay? What happened to you?" he worriedly asked the girl.

"Adventure. Backfire. Beaten to a pulp by some sick bastard. Hungry." She replied, dragging her twisted ankle.

"Maa. We should get you inside for now, then tell us what happened" Shinpachi replied in his mother-like voice, opening the door.

"Ah, Pachi. You've arrived! Now, where's my strawberry mil— GAAAAH! WHAT DID YOU BRING? THAT IS NOT MY STRAWBERRY MILK! Go back to the store. Out!" Gintoki exclaimed, pushing Shinpachi and Aika towards the door.

"Gin-chan how shameless of you! Are you just going to let this girl die from the heat outside?!" Shinpachi replied angrily.

"Shinpachi-kun where's my Sukonbu-aru?" Kagura turned around. Her eyes sudden widened in surprise upon seeing Aika and the black umbrella, which was held by Shinpachi on his other hand. "What is a Yato doing here-aru?!"

"I really don't know. I just saw her sprawled on the floor. At first I thought she was unconscious, but she just seems weak. And hungry."

"Now, now Pachi. You just don't bring in any female just because she's unconscious. We don't even have the time to care for others with our busy schedule. This is Yorozuya Gin-chan, not a hospital or refuge center whatever you call it" Gintoki calmly said in his father-like tone, picking his nose with deadfish eyes.

"That is really cruel! Don't have the time? Then what do you call the time you allot for reading your Jump mangas—"

"Nobody brings up my mangas negatively! It is my responsibility to faithfully read and be up-to-date! How could you!" he smacked Shinpachi's head.

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Oh, I thought your reasoning would come back to normal if I hit it just as hard. Like those people who bump their head and forget. You just have to bump their head again for them to return to normal right?"

A vein popped on Shinpachi's forehead. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to Anoue's house instead!" Shinpachi was about to go to the door when suddenly it toppled over them.

"What the—"

"Gintoki~! Come join the Jouishishi forces with me— OUCH!" Katsura's head was smacked by Gintoki.

"Shut up Zura. We have enough problems over here already. Don't stress out Gin-chan more-aru!" Kagura replied, helping the now knocked-out Aika up.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And what is that girl doing here? Is she dead?"

Another smack on the head from Gintoki this time.

Elizabeth picked up her signboard. "You just don't know when to stop."

"Now, now Elizabeth. My, as an apology for my barging in so suddenly. This girl over here can have my special Nmaibo— OUCH!" Katsura winced as Aika started to bite his hand off after gulping down the nmaibo, with its wrapper intact.

"Thanks for the food, woman. Ah, I still need more. I guess this will suffice for now though." Aika happily said, finally standing up.

"It's not woman, it's Katsura. Wait, did you just call me a woman?!"

Aika looked at him blankly before turning to Shinpachi and the others. "Oh, before I forget. Thank you for bringing me here. I am sorry for disturbing your peace" she bowed down and was about to head for the door when Kagura stopped her.

"I think you shouldn't go outside-aru. You're still weak from hunger and the heat. Maybe you'll die-aru!" Kagura exclaimed, pushing her back to the living room.

"Now, now. Why is our Kagura-chan suddenly soft? You should be like that to me too, I'm dying from the lack of sugar intake here!"

"Shut up, Gin-san."

"Shut up, megane."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Aika smiled and turned to Kagura. "Thank you for the offer… but I really must go now. I don't want to disturb you guys further."

"No-aru! Sit here and I'll get you food. Sadaharu, let's go-aru." "Arf!" Kagura pushed Aika down to the couch before leaving with Sadaharu.

"Oi Kagura! My strawberry milk! Don't leave your cute Gin-chan to die~!" Gintoki pleaded, fake tears in his eyes.

"You're really shameless, Gin-san." Shinpachi wrinkled his nose in disgust before going to the kitchen.

"_I guess I have no choice. She's probably a Yato too"_ Aika silently thought as she saw Kagura walk out with the giant dog, a violet umbrella in her hand.

"So… for starters. Who are you?" Gintoki asked, finally turning his full attention to the girl.

"My name is Tachibana Aika." She stood up, bowing at Gintoki. "And well… as you can see, I'm a Yato. A wandering one at that."

"Why are you sprawled on the floor then?"

"Oh, I guess the heat and hunger really got into me."

"Now, now. We should let Tachibana-san rest for a moment. Here, I brought you some cold water." Shinpachi smiled as he handed Aika the glass.

"Thank you." Aika gratefully replied, taking the glass.

"Ah, since you are a Yato I think you are just as strong as Leader. Would you like to join me in being a Jouishi—oof!" This time Shinpachi hit Katsura's head with a tray, knocking him down.

Elizabeth put up its signboard. "That must have hurt."

Aika laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not that strong. There's someone who's far stronger than me, and that person is also responsible for twisting my ankle."

"Were you caught up in a fight?" Shinpachi asked, nervously adjusting his glasses.

"Obviously she was, Pachi. Can't you take the hint?" Gintoki replied lazily.

"I don't need you answer and shut up Gin-san!"

"Haha! Yeah, it was my fault anyway. Me and my recklessness. I went into this strange ship by the harbor and got ambushed by a lot of Yatos. They were pretty harmless though, except for one bastard."

"Err—"

"I'm back! Here's your food-aru." Kagura happily gave Aika her share of food.

"Wow, thanks! Kagura's your name, isn't it?" Aika beamed at the girl while munching on her food.

"Uh-huh. I am also the queen of Kabuki district-aru!"

"Cool!"

"Don't believe her, Tackybana-san. She's just a little Yato brat with a monster inside her stomach." Gintoki said with a boring expression.

"Uhm, excuse me, it's Tachibana, not Tackybana."

"Yes, yes, Kutaribana-san. I'm listening."

"Uhh."

"So what's your name, Tackybana?" Kagura asked.

"It's Tachibana Aika."

"See, I told you her name's Tackybana—OUCH! How mean of you Megane-kun, how could you smack my head like that?" Gintoki whined, clutching his head.

"We should be tending to her wounds right now, shouldn't we?! And stop with the false names Gin-san! I'm tired of being the straight man in here!" A vein popped again on Shinpachi's forehead.

"But Shinpachi, Yatos don't need that. We heal quickly than regular humans-aru." Kagura turned to Aika and observed her ankle. "Who did this to you-aru?! We should beat the bloody pulp outta him or her!"

"I know! He's a guy and I don't know his name. Well, it's my fault for barging in their ship shamelessly, but then again, he shouldn't just twist a lady's ankle just because he feels like it. He almost fucking killed me out there!" Aika grimly replied.

"He? Is he a Yato too?" Gintoki chimed in.

"Well, yeah. Since I entered a ship full of 'em."

"What does he look like?" Kagura asked. She turned to Gintoki and Shinpachi, giving them the I-think-I-know-who-it-is look.

"He had orange hair and cerulean blue eyes. Oh, and he has a braid to, with that annoying smile of his and his disgusting hair 'antenna' or whatever you call it." Aika snorted. She suddenly turned to Kagura, eyes wide. "Oh yeah, I don't mean to be rude but… you kinda look a bit like him."

Kagura stood up. "I'm going to hunt him down!"

"Now, now, Kagura-chan, we must not jump to conclusions. Right, Pattsuan?" beads of sweat started to form in Gintoki's forehead.

"Gin-san is right Kagura-chan, maybe it's just somebody else…" Shinpachi hurriedly added. "And he's not supposed to be here right?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry I can't follow. But, do you guys know him?" Aika asked, confused.

Kagura turned around and grimly said, "Because I think the person who hurt you-aru is none other than… my Baka Aniki."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the other side of Kabuki District…

"Abuto. I think she's around here somewhere. I can feel it." Kamui smiled, eager to kill Aika.

"Eh? How do you say so Taichou? This seems a bit far from the ship. Are you sure?" Abuto glanced at the captain.

"I'm positive. Now follow me or I'll kill ya."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So… that's it for Chapter one! A review and some comments would be nice, so I would know what to improve in my story thanks! ^_^**

**Kamui: Hey woman. You didn't give me enough screen time**

**Juuno: Uhm… Err, well. You'll be appearing more often in the second chapter don't worry!**

**Kamui: Good. Because if you don't… *evil smile* I'll kill ya~**

**Juuno: *sweatdrops* Err, yeah. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. *whispers* It's my birthday today. *u***


	2. Food and Decisions

**A/N:**

**Hello! **

**I am really in the mood to make a Kamui fanfic, so here's the second chapter!**

**Reviews and comments are highly appreciated, thank you. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Because I think the person who hurt you-aru is none other than… my Baka Aniki."

Aika let out a shocked expression, her mouth wide open. "Kagura-san, are you serious? Like, really really serious?"

"Well, her demonic brother does look like her." Gintoki said, picking his nose and wiping the snot on Shinpachi's sleeve.

"Yes, Tackybana-san. My bastard of a brother who left me and often calls me a weakling-aru. I'm mad at him for leaving me and mami when we were little. He also wants to battle and kill other people-aru." Kagura replied, sitting down after being nudged by Shinpachi.

"Uhm, Kagura-san… you can just call me Aika if you want to."

"Oh! Okay then-aru!"

"But still… I really do believe that you are different from your brother. Don't worry about it. And you are strong too you know! Just because you're a woman doesn't mean you're a weakling. Just because you're a kid with caring feelings doesn't mean you are weak. Only those who are devoid of feelings can be considered as weak." Aika reassuringly said, patting Kagura's head. _"It must have been hard on her though, considering that her brother just turns his back on her and leaves her alone."_

"Don't worry, Aika-chan. I am the Queen of Kabuki-aru! And I have my own family here too, in Yorozuya-aru. My papi sometimes comes here though." Kagura smiled. "And… thank you for cheering me up-aru. I think I like you already!"

"Haha, your welcome, Kagura-san." A sudden feeling of unease wavered through Aika's system, which made her drop the bun she's eating. "_What the fuck. I sense danger nearby. I think I better leave."_ She worriedly thought, looking at her newfound friends.

"So, Tachibana-san, do you have any place to go? It seems that it would take a while for you to heal your wounds." Shinpachi asked, concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry about Tackybana-san, Pattsuan. She can manage on her own. If she was able to survive Kagura's brother, she'd definitely survive again." Gintoki replied with dead-fish eyes.

"Now, now, Gin-san, don't be so hard on her. AND YOU DIDN'T GET HER NAME RIGHT YET!"

Aika stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. But I swear that I am alright now, I need to go though. Some of my companions are probably looking for me right now."

"But Aika-chan, I thought you were alone—" Kagura asked, looking up at the girl.

"Nope, I have some… friends waiting for me." Aika cut in, a sweat drop trickling down her face.

"Oh… okay then. Please come back anytime! I want to hang out with you more-aru!" Kagura smiled.

"Yes Tachibana-san, you are welcome here any time." Shinpachi added.

"And if you need some help or services, you can always count on Yorozuya Gin-chan!" Gintoki handed her a business card. "Oh, and you should hurry along now. Kids shouldn't stay up so late."

"Thank you very much, all of you. I really appreciate your efforts to help me." She then turned to Gintoki. "And I'm sorry, but I am already 17 years old. That is, in case you were wondering."

"Ah. Hahaha. Ha. Ha. WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DAMN YOUNG?! " Gintoki spat out.

"Because that's just how I am." A hand suddenly grabbed her foot. "Hmn?"

"P..please… Join forces with me… To..together we can be the Joui—" WHACK! Katsura dropped dead once again after being kicked by Kagura.

"Shut up Zura, Aika-chan needs to go home."

Katsura suddenly gained consciousness and looked up. "It's not Zura, it's Katsu—OUCH!"

"Thank you again, guys. I'll pay back for your kindness next time, I promise!" Aika happily waved at them before hurrying outside. _"I need to get as far from here as possible. Who knows what danger may come here because of me and my stupidity." _She worriedly thought.

* * *

Aika hurriedly limped through the streets, looking back with nervousness. She can sense someone chasing her, but can't pinpoint where due to the darkness. She continued to run until she reached a dead end. _"Shit. Another dead end?! When will these dead ends ever get enough of me?"_

She then tried to jump to the roof, but her body failed her, due to her injury. _"Shit."_

"Ah, I told you my instincts were good Abuto. Look! We found her" a cheerful voice said.

"Ah, I will be damned. I honestly don't want to see you killing off a woman, a Yato at that" a man with sandy-colored hair came into view after Kamui.

"I don't care. She should just die, look she's so weak that she can't even stand up. Let's just—"

BANG!

Aika fired a bullet, hitting Kamui's arm.

"Don't you dare call me weak, it's just that I can't stand the goddamn heat and I'm hungry! Well, you twisted my ankle too so how do you expect me to move as fast as you, huh?!" Aika angrily spat. She attempted to go into battle position when suddenly she was pinned down to the dirty ground.

"Now you're not all talk I guess. You're such a feisty woman. Do you really want to die that much?" Kamui said, his smile annoying the daylights out of Aika.

"Get off me you pervert! Don't be so stiff. Just because I barged into your ship doesn't mean that you can kill me!" Aika said, kicking Kamui with her good foot. "I SAID GET OFF!"

"Then make me. You are pretty amusing. It's a first for me to see someone who isn't afraid at me, rather you seem very annoyed." Kamui smirked.

"Well you really are getting annoying. Are you what, 10? Stop being such a childish brat. If you won't get off then I'll have to resort to—AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kamui lifted Aika on his shoulder as if she's merely a sack of potatoes, ignoring the injury on his arm.

"Well, taking you of course. You're coming with me."

"Now who told you that I gave you permission to carry me so casually?! GET ME DOWN!" Aika angrily punched her fists on Kamui's shoulders.

"No."

"Okay then. If you really won't then how about this" Aika snickered and started to open up the laceration on Kamui's arm. "FEEL THE PAIN YOU BASTARD!"

Kamui's antenna twitched, although he continued to smile and smirked at Aika. "Is that all you've got?"

"Taichou, I really think we should be gentle on the girl. She's just a—"

"Shut up or I'll kill ya." Kamui cut Abuto off.

"Hai, hai."

"Hey, you! Big guy! Why are you following this brat's orders around? We can take him down when we team up you know!" Aika said, turning her attention to Abuto.

"I'm sorry miss, but this 'brat' you're referring to is actually the Captain of the 7th Division Harusame Squad. No, the Admiral of the Harusame."

Aika suddenly stopped torturing Kamui's injury and gaped at Abuto. "You serious? This annoying brother? He's nothing like his own little sister! Heck, I bet he can't even do anything properly aside from fighting!"

"But it's true whether you like it or not. Now stop squirming if you don't want me to silence you for good" Kamui said, tightening his grip on Aika's waist as a warning.

"What the—"

SMACK!

Kamui smacked her head hard, rendering her unconscious.

"Now that's better."

"'Now that's better' my ass. Taichou, you have far more important things to do than play around with that girl" Abuto sighed. _"And I am so tired of doing all of your paperwork. I'll definitely be damned."_

"Nah, not in the mood." Kamui replied in a bored tone while skipping towards the Harusame ship.

Abuto could only slap his forehead in response.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_ Aika thought, wiping her eyes. "_It seems that I was passed out for quite a long time" _she sighed, looking at her surroundings. She found herself to be lying down in a large room with red carpet as flooring, and an enormous window opposite of the bed she's in, giving a wonderful view of the stars.

"_Stars…"_

"Wait. WHAT?!" she suddenly sat up, panicking. She tried recalling the events that happened after passing out.

"Oh shit. That pervert of a brat knocked me down unconscious after dangling me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now how am I supposed to get out?" Aika worriedly thought, she was searching for her umbrella, which was missing. "And where the heck did my umbrella go? I'm perfectly sure that I was gripping on it tightly before I passed out"

She walked around the room hoping to find any clues, which led to nothing. Giving up, she sighed and went towards the door.

"I might as well go outside."

Once she was outside the room, she scanned her surroundings. To her right was a hallway with signs labeled as, "Straight Ahead: Main Hall, Dining Room, and Main Office"; to her left was a sign labeled as, "Straight Ahead: Dormitory rooms", and finally, to her front was a sign labeled as, "Straight Ahead: Control Room, Rooftop, Captain's Room"

"Okay, now where the fuck is the exit? I am not in the mood to fight any other Yato, although I pretty much can handle them now." Aika mused, twirling her once twisted ankle, which was now fully healed.

"It's a surprise how it healed so fast though. I guess I rested well enough."

After debating where she would go, she decided to go to the hallway on her right, which led to the main hall, dining room, and main office.

"_I'd probably get the clues I need over there. I also need to get my umbrella back."_

Aika cautiously darted from one place to another. However, it was the wee hours of the morning; most of the Yato guards are asleep by now.

After finally reaching the main hall, her stomach suddenly made a weird noise.

"_And now I'm hungry."_ She sighed, glancing towards the dining room.

"_I could take a peek if there is food available for me to eat… and maybe my umbrella is over there." _

Aika finally gave in to her hunger and ventured towards the dining room.

The door creaked as she opened the door. She tiptoed towards the kitchen, when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

THUD!

She tried to flip down whoever was behind her back at the moment, only to discover that she herself fell down on the floor. _"Crap. How many times have I fallen today?"_

"That is not a nice way to greet someone, miss." A deep male voice snickered.

"Well that's not a nice way to let your presence be known, mister." Aika irritatingly said while attempting to punch the person who made her fall.

"Not so fast, I could slice you in half right now if I wanted to."

"What—" Aika suddenly stopped, staring at the man. He had dark purple-hair which seemed to gleam under the star's illumination by the window beside them; he left eye was bandaged, and he wore a purple kimono which was not fully tied, exposing a bit of his chest. His eyes gazed down at Aika, with a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what a brat like you is doing here. This place isn't for kids."

"Well to be honest I don't know either. It's just that another brat kidnapped me and knocked me down." She grimly replied, standing up. Her stomach grumbled once more. "And I need food… Do you know where can I get some?"

Takasugi raised his eyebrows. _"Doesn't she have even an inch of fear left inside her?_"

"Uhm, hello mister? I need some answers please." She turned to Takasugi, with a dead-fish eyes.

"You do realize the situation you're in, don't you? And you also should know that I may be your enemy who can kill you at any moment now." He sneered.

"Well, I've got no choice, do I? It's no use in getting scared, since the situation I'm in is no win-win for me at the moment, and I bet I won't be able to get out of here at the moment, since we're in space for pete's sake" Aika replied, gesturing to the window. "And besides, fear will make me feel more tired, and I am in dire need of food or else I'll collapse again."

"_Now this seems a bit interesting." _Takasugi smirked. "Fine then, since you have amused me for a bit, I'll show you where the food can be found." He walked towards a large door at the far end of the room. "Follow me"

"YAY! FOOD!" Aika punched the air in delight as she happily followed Takasugi. "By the way, what's your name mister?"

"Takasugi Shinsuke. And you?"

"Tachibana Aika. I hate to say this but you seem like a nice person. Way better than some orange-haired idiot."

"Orange-haired idiot? Ah, you mean Kamui."

"Yeah. That bastard, kidnapping me as he pleases." She hurriedly ran to the large fridge. "Finally. HEAVEN!"

Aika was gulping down any food her hand comes into contact with. And not before long, the large fridge which was once full of food is now reduced to nothing. Takasugi was amused at what he saw.

"Say, brat. Are you a Yato?"

"Oh yes I am. My umbrella's lost though. I bet that bastard hid it from me. HA! He's probably scared that I might kick his balls again." Aika smugly replied, licking her fingers clean.

Takasugi snickered. "Oh? I'd love to see that." _"And I'd love to take you in as part of the Kihetai. A yato would be of good use in terms of battling." _He silently thought.

"Hey brat"

"What?"

"Do you want to destroy the world?"

"Huh, destroy what?"

"The world. The earth that is bleeding from sin. It gives nothing but despair to those who are in it. It takes everything important to you away."

Aika pondered on the thought for a moment. "Do I get to have an adventure?"

"Yes, you get to battle with many strong people and at the same time you can be able to go to different places."

"_Hmmn. That seems like a nice idea. Should I? Or shouldn't I? Wait, wait, wait! I'm still in enemy territory. How can I assure that this person won't betray me and kill me off in the end?" _Aika thought. _"He may be nice to me right now, but who knows when he'll bare his fangs at me. I've got to be cautious… but the adventure this Kihetai whatever may give me is really tempting though."_

"Takasugi-san. A question first before I join."

"Sure"

"Will you bare your fangs at me once you see that I am of no use to you anymore? From the looks of it, you seem like the person to betray others, considering that you want me to join your group on whim when you barely even know me. Or maybe you think I could be of good use to you in battling because I'm a Yato." Aika cautiously asked, while slowly inching her fingers to grab hold of the nearby kitchen knife.

However, Takasugi saw what she was about to do and stopped her hand by blocking the kitchen knife with his katana.

"Now, now, no need to be so scared. And here I was just thinking that you are a fearless little kid. I won't be harsh on you since you're a brat, don't worry. And yes, a Yato like you could be put to good use. You don't seem to be the type to betray me so I can consider you joining."

"Yes, but… I am not a brat. I'm 17!" Aika replied, exasperated. "I just don't understand why people don't get my point."

"Well, I don't give a fuck. It still doesn't change the fact that you would be very useful."

Aika rolled her eyes. "Well whatever. As long as teaming up with you will be an adventure, then I don't see why I shouldn't join then." _"Oh shoot. Did I just make another mistake? But wait. If he means he's from the Kihetai, then that bratty Kamui or whoever he is must not be his ally, since he's from the Harusame. But still… why would he be on this ship then?" _she suddenly thought.

Takasugi walked towards the door. "Okay brat, are you done eating? I shall—"

"Wait!"

"Takasugi-san, another question please?"

"What is it? Stop asking so many questions, it's starting to fucking annoy me." He stopped, turning towards Aika.

"Why are you on this ship then, if you're from the Kihetai and that brat is from the Harusame?"

"_She's pretty sharp. I thought she's just an airhead who doesn't give a fuck of her surroundings."_ He thought.

"It's because I saved his life from being executed. He's indebted to me, so he agreed in helping me destroy the world."

Aika raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?—HEY! Stop pointing that at me!"

Takasugi's blade was pointed to Aika's neck, a small trail of blood trickling down due to its sharpness.

"Now listen here, stop asking me so many questions. It's not everyday that I ask someone to join the Kihetai. So shut your mouth and follow me if you don't want your head to be chopped off your bratty body."

Aika slowly raised both her hands in response. "Fine, fine. Now stop attempting to murder me mister. I'm just a _brat_ remember?"

He lowered down his katana and continued walking. "Then follow me. I want to introduce you to the other members."

Aika followed Takasugi. "Alright then. I hope they're nice."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kamui suddenly bolted up from bed.

"Oops. I forgot to check on my hostage. She might try to escape." He mused as he headed towards Aika's room.

However, as he went inside, no Aika was to be found.

"Hmmn, she isn't here. Where is she then?" He wondered, looking around the room. Everything was arranged the way it was when he dropped her on the bed earlier.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled from hunger.

"Ah, and now I'm hungry. Oh well, I'll just search for her later on."

Kamui then skipped down the hallway into the dining room. His stomach is practically a monster as well, considering that he is also a Yato. Leaving him to hunger wouldn't be a good idea, let alone he gets grumpy and ends up killing innocent bystanders.

However…

"My, who finished all the food from the fridge? This is not gonna be pretty. I'll kill you whoever you are, glutton-san~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**That now concludes the second chapter, folks! Please review and comment or whatever. ^_^**

**Kamui: Stupid author. I thought I told ya to give me more screen time. What happened? I can kill ya right now you know.**

**Juuno: Ugh, chill. You're practically the main character in this story, alongside Aika. You'll get all the screen time you want, just you wait.**

**Aika: Yeah Kamui, stop being a brat.**

**Gintoki: And why am I not getting enough screen time too? I'm the ORIGINAL MAIN CHARACTER in Gintama! How is it possible that the one-eyed freak gets more screen time than me?!**

**Takasugi: That's because you don't want to destroy the world. And because the author likes me more than you.**

**Gintoki: What did you say?!**

**Shinpachi: Now, now, Gin-san. Calm down. Let's give Takasugi-san a chance to have some screen time, since he wasn't able to appear often in the Gintama series.**

**Kagura: Shut up, Megane. Gin-chan deserves more screen time than that Cyclops!**

**Shinpachi: I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! AND STOP BRINGING DOWN THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Gintoki and Kagura: *dead fish eyes***

**Juuno: Now, now guys. I'll try to give you all equal screen time if I can. I promise *crosses fingers***

**Gintoki: I saw that author-san! I just saw what you did! How can you do this to poor Gin-chan… *sobs in the corner***

**Takasugi: *smacks Gintoki's head with the hilt of his katana* Shut up.**

**Juuno: *sweat drops* Anyways, thank you for reading! ^w^**


	3. Ownership

**A/N:**

**And… I just woke up from a very strange dream. **(・・。)ゞ***random***

**Anyways, I now present to you the third chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Takasugi led Aika to a large room along the hallway where the dormitories are situated. Upon entering, she saw three people: a man with teal-hair, teal leatherish-like outfit with headphones on with a yin and yang design; a blonde woman wearing a pink outfit, playing with her guns, and lastly, a man who seemingly looked similar to Takasugi, with the same hair and outfit.

He turned around and…

"We oppose the Greater Edo Ordinance Regarding the Development of Youths!" He pointed to Aika and said, "Before you try to regulate free speech, you should learn to regulate your own heart! Pedophilia predates manga and anime!" He started talking using his megaphone and continued, "Is it not our goal to foster a culture of acceptance?! Incidentally, I'm not a pedophile. I'm a—"

BANG BANG!

"Stop trying to imitate Shinsuke-sama!" Then she turned around and ran to Takasugi. "Shinsuke-sama! You're back! Oh, and who's this?" She suddenly glared at Aika.

"_Woah, chill out woman. I'm not his mistress or anything." _Aika sweatdropped. "I'm Tachibana Aika. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed down.

"What? Shinsuke-sama, what is she doing here?"

"She's a new member of the Kihetai. This brat may be useful and can help us destroy the world." Shinsuke replied, gesturing to Aika to come forward.

"Whaaaat?! This little girl?"

"Oho~ A little lady like you should be treated right. My name is Takechi Henpeita. But you can call me Takechi-sama. I am not a lolicon, but a feminist." The man who imitated Takasugi stood up.

"_Definitely a lolicon, definitely." _She thought.

"But Shinsuke-sama! She's a Yato! What if…"

"She wouldn't dare. We could just kill her off if she betrays us."

"What did you just say?! Hey mister, I thought we had a deal of not betraying each other?" Aika scowled.

"That is why let's just keep it simple. You betray me, I'll kill you."

"Ugh, whatever."

"If Shinsuke-sama says so, then I'll introduce myself. I am Kijima Matako, Kihetai's Crimson Bullet gunman. Don't think of doing anything to Shinsuke-sama or you'll be regretting it." Matako frowned, extending her hand towards Aika.

"Nah. He promised me that joining y'guys will be an adventure, so I decided to tag along. That's the reason why I came to earth anyway." Aika replied, taking Matako's hand into a handshake.

"I like your tune, miss. Your melody is that of punk rock, I daresay." The guy with headphones walked forward.

"Eh?"

"I am Kawakami Bansai."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I just don't get what you're saying though, sorry." Aika smiled, scratching her head.

"Don't mind him, he says weird things from time to time. So, since you're part of Kihetai now, I believe you'll be staying in this room with us then. Aren't you sleepy? A brat like you should be asleep by now."

"Uhm, but I'm—"

"Could you please sign this petition for me?" Takechi gave Aika a clipboard with some signatures in it. "It's for the—OUCH!"

"Shut up, senpai." Matako said annoyingly.

"Excuse me, but—"

"May I know what is going on in here?" A voice was suddenly heard from behind.

"_Great. Why do I always get cut off when I'm about to speak?" _Aika thought, turning around to the source of the voice.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she exclaimed, stomping towards Kamui's direction. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?" she attempted to smack his head only to be blocked by Takasugi's sword.

"She's part of the Kihetai now. I must also thank you for bringing her here." Takasugi smirked.

"Oho~ So this is where you ran off to. Are you also the one who ate all the food in the fridge?" Kamui asked, smiling. However, the antenna on his hair stood straight on one end.

"That is none of your business you freakin' piece of shit. I was hungry so what? Even though you kidnap me for who-knows-what-reason it's still your responsibility to feed me!" Aika spat, glaring at Kamui. _"And I am so tempted to cut off that hair of yours." _

"Don't be stiff. I was looking for you ya know. I can't let my little hostage run and escape." He looked at Takasugi. "Only to find her with Takasugi-san. I'm hurt ya know, don't I treat you right?" He let out his trademark smile, further irritating Aika.

"NO!"

"Eh? So you choose him over me?" Kamui retained his smile, pointing to Takasugi.

"LIKE HELL I'D EVER CHOOSE YOU! I HATE YOU! AND DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A KID. I'M 17 YEARS OLD FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Aika shouted, glaring at Kamui. "AND THIS TIME YOU ARE SO GONNA REGRET IT! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE." She grabbed Kamui by the sleeve and started dragging him out the door.

"Oh, so she's angry now. You're really amusing me, ya brat." Kamui grinned,letting himself be dragged.

"Tachibana! Shinsuke-sama! Should we get her back?" Matako asked, worried.

"Let her be. She's a part of Kihetai now. She wouldn't be able to leave just as easy as how she came." Takasugi snickered before closing the door.

* * *

"So, glutton-san, what do you want to do? Battle? I could easily kill ya you know." Kamui smiled.

"Don't call me glutton-san! Ugh. You've been annoying me since the first time I saw you. And don't forget, I'm part of the Kihetai now. Kill me now, they'll kill you later." Aika smugly replied, crossing her arms. "_I guess it was useful of me to join them. Now I can get saved from getting killed by this jerk" _she thought.

"Eh? So you really joined them huh~" Kamui opened his eyes, putting a finger to his chin. "Hmn, you're supposed to be my hostage, but Takasugi-san got you already before me. That's is very sly indeed." Suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Ah! I know!" He exclaimed, putting a fist over his open palm.

"What?" Aika asked, deadpanned. "I'm sleepy so let's get this over with you jerk. Now give me back my umbrella so we could fight one on one."

"Nah, too boring. How about a brawl? If I win you're coming with me. But if you win, you can go back to your headquarters and I won't be bothering you." Kamui smiled.

"Fine with me."

"Okay then, at the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

Both Aika and Kamui charged into each other, a smirk forming on Kamui's face. "_It's weird how I haven't killed her yet though, but she seems so entertaining that I just couldn't let her go. Not yet." _He silently thought.

Aika was seething mad, intent on giving Kamui a piece of her mind for kidnapping her in the first place, let alone claiming and forcing her to come with him.

"_It was foolish of me to join the Kihetai on whim though, but I guess it's still better than being a slave of this brat. However, looking at him now, the murderous intent in his eyes seems to have disappeared. Does this mean that he's finally considering the thought letting me live?" _she wondered, punching Kamui square in the face.

Kamui, however, was unfazed by this and decided to deliver a round-house kick to Aika, by which she swiftly dodged.

"Oh, I see you've been pretty strong now. And here I was about to think that you're just some useless piece of shit that I should've killed a while back." He mused, enjoying the fight.

"Well you're wrong there you brat. And don't call me 'some useless piece of shit'. I have a name you moron!" Aika angrily muttered. As she was about to kick Kamui in the groin, he immediately took hold of her foot and flipped her down.

"You can't do the same thing twice ya know, I was prepared for that." He smirked, pinning Aika to the floor. He straddled her and guarded both her feet and arms with his own. "You lose now, missy. Now, you're coming with me."

"What are you—"

"Playtime's over, kids. I am taking Tachibana-san now."

"Eh? But this is our fight. I'd really appreciate it if you don't interfere, Ta-ka-su-gi-san." Kamui smiled slowly opening his eyes into a glare.

"I see. But I wouldn't like a member of mine to be playing around with you at this hour, _Captain_, when she should be in our headquarters." Takasugi replied, lifting his pipe up to his mouth, leaning on the wall.

"Takasugi-san! Thanks for picking me up. See, I told you jerk." Aika smirked while banging her head to Kamui's, catching him off guard. She immediately stood up.

"No fun~ I guess I'll try to snatch you some other time then." Kamui pouted, before standing up as well.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh yes I can. I'd do anything to take hold of _my_ prey. And I don't take no for an answer." He seriously replied, while looking straight at Takasugi.

Takasugi merely snickered before saying, "We'll see about that." He grabbed Aika's hand. "And you're going back there. Now."

"Eh? Wait! Let go of me Takasugi-san. I can manage going there on my own." Aika blushed, yanking her hand away. _"And don't just hold my hand dammit."_ She thought.

"Suit yourself then."

Kamui was surprised at what has transpired. "Oh wait. What's your name again?"

"What? You kidnapped me and you don't even know my name? It's Tachibana Aika, you jerk" Aika turned around, glaring at him.

"Now, now. Don't be so stiff. The same goes for you ya know." He smiled.

"I know who you are, you bastard."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm popular. After all, I am _The Admiral _of the Harusame."

Aika rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I hope you die in your sleep, Kamui."

"Well I hope you don't get raped in there. Oh wait, who would take interest in that body of yours, I can't see anything bursting out there." Kamui mused, looking at Aika up and down.

"How dare you!" Aika was about to pull on his braid when she suddenly yawned. "Ugh, whatever. I'm hunting you tomorrow. And throw you off this ship and let you die in space for all I care." She stomped off and entered the room.

"We'll be seeing you then." Takasugi smirked before closing the door.

"Hmn. Now that didn't end as planned." Kamui thought before returning to his room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. This chapter is REALLY short. I just can't concentrate right now because of this strange dream I had. It's pretty disturbing tbh. ._.**

**Kamui: I'll kill ya author-san if you don't make another chapter fast~**

**Juuno: *unaffected by Kamui's threats* I will, don't worry. I just need to organize my thoughts for a moment. =_=**

**Kamui: Eh? You made Takasugi OC, and you yourself are OC right now.**

**Juuno: You seem kinda OC too ya know. O.O**

**Anyways, reviews, comments, and suggestions are very welcome. Feel free to message me or whatever. Thanks! ^-^**


	4. First-time Princess

**A/N:**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

It was the next day. Aika rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window.

"_All I see are still stars huh."_

She looked around her room. On the opposite side of her bed was Matoko's.

_"Oh yeah, we shared the same room…"_ she thought.

_*Flashback*_

"_So, Takasugi-san, where am I gonna sleep?" Aika asked as he closed the door to their headquarters._

"_You can sleep with me, Tachibana-san! I'll take care of you." Matako offered. "As long as you don't bother Shinsuke-sama" she thought._

"_Oh, okay then. That would be fine with me. But how—"_

"_There's a spare bed in my room, don't worry. And we're both girls, so you wouldn't feel awkward sleeping in the same room as me."_

"_Yeah, I'd love that!"_

"_Or you can always sleep with me!" Takechi chirped in, only to be silenced by Matako._

"_Stop poisoning her mind, you pervert."_

"_Ow, ow, ow. I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist. And please stop hitting me."_

"_Tch."_

_Takasugi simply ignored them and went to his own room._

"_He seems very silent, huh." Aika mused._

"_Yeah, he rarely talks. The most he has said would probably be a while ago. I don't know, but he seems to take interest in a brat like you." Matako pouted._

"_Naah. I'm not sure, but y'guys seem pretty nice anyway. I just hope I don't get used in the end."_

"_As long as you don't betray Shinsuke-sama you won't." Matako proudly said. "Now c'mon let's go to our room."_

"_A'right. Good night, Kawakami-san, Takechi-san."_

_Kawakami Bansai merely ignored them due to the loud music in his ears He remained seated on the leather couch._

"_Good-night, Aika-chan! Be careful of getting hurt by Mata—"_

_BANG BANG!_

"_Now that will shut him up." Matako puffed._

_*End of Flashback* _

"Oh, so that's what happened!" Aika exclaimed. She looked on Matako's bed, only to find it empty. _"I guess she's already up, huh."_

Aika tidied her bed and readied herself in the bathroom. She had her midnight blue hair up in a ponytail, tied up by her black lacey ribbon. She wore a Chinese-style dress which was almost the same design as Kamui's, although she didn't wear any pants and her sleeves were shorter; the skirt and hem of her dress is a bell-shaped design with ruffles at the bottom. She had white thigh-high socks and black doll shoes with a small ribbon design. Her full bangs perfectly framed her face. And lastly, she had leather bands on both her wrists as her accessories.

"_Yosh! I'm all set. Except for my umbrella though." _Aika grinned.

She happily skipped towards the dining room. Upon entering, she saw the other Kihetai members eating silently on the table, with Kamui and Abuto beside them.

"Oh, hi Tachibana-san! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully. Oh, is that what you regularly wear?" Matako motioned for her to sit down. "It looks quite different from the one you had on last night."

Aika sat beside Matako, smiling. "No, they're the same. The one last night was tattered and torn because of some jerk." She said, glancing at Kamui.

Kamui nonchalantly replied, "Someone's not getting food today." He mused before continuing to murder his whole roasted chicken and taking his 15th big bowl of rice.

"What did you just say you bastard?!" Aika stomped towards Kamui only to be stopped by Abuto.

"Now I will be damned if this dining room turns into a bloody war zone. Calm down, Tachibana-san, and sit down. Food will be served for you shortly." Abuto calmy said, gently pushing Aika back towards her seat.

She sighed in defeat. "Ugh a'right a'right. No fights in the presence of food." She sat down and soon after was gobbling down her food, now on her 10th bowl of rice.

Bansai stared in amazement at the speed of Aika eating her food. "You seem to have a big appetite, I daresay."

"Mmmh hm." Aika simply nodded and continued to eat her food. "Iwch zo gooffd. Ayem zho hangri zoo thz wowh" (It's so good. I'm so hungry that's why)

"Tch. It'll not be long enough before we run out of stock. Ne, Abuto, can I kill her now? She's gonna make us all starve ya know~" Kamui smirked at Aika, only to be offered a glare by Takasugi.

"You can try killing her alright." Takasugi's glare continued to bore on Kamui. "That is, if you want this space ship to sink towards the depths of this galaxy."

Kamui whistled. "It's the first time I've seen you so concerned about this girl, Takasugi-san. Have you become soft like that silver-haired samurai-san? Tsk tsk. That'll prevent you from killing the world ya know."

"Shut up or I'll cut your hair. Don't disturb my food." Aika frowned. "Uhm… more rice please."

The servant immediately nodded and took her empty plates, only to be replaced by fresh food by another servant.

"Thanks" Aika gratefully replied before gobbling down her food.

Takasugi stood up and left with the other Kihetai members.

"Well, see you later Tachibana-san." Matako waved before getting out of the dining room.

"Hmm hmm. This chicken is really good, is it not?" Kamui cheerfully said while munching Aika's share of food.

Aika swiftly turned in surprise. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. THAT IS MY SHARE OF FOOD!" She screamed, attempting to grab the chicken leg from Kamui's mouth.

However, Kamui merely dodged her and snatched all of Aika's food with his hand, while holding off Aika with the other.

"Nu-uh. I told you you're not getting any food, remember? And besides, since Takasugi-san is not here anymore, I can do anything I want and let you starve to death." He snickered, finally finishing all of Aika's food.

"Ne, Taichou, I really think you should be gentle to her." Abuto said. "_And why did you even kidnap her in the first place, I don't understand." _He silently added.

Kamui smiled his trademark smile to Abuto, "Tell me off once more and I'll kill ya~"

"WHAT THE?! I'M TELLING THE KIHETAI!" Aika started to stomp off towards the headquarters when she was suddenly pinned to the wall, both of Kamui's arms blocking her sides.

"Shut up. Who even kidnapped you in the first place? You're supposed to be my entertainment, _my toy._ I don't give a shit if you're even part of the Kihetai. I'm just helping them since I owe them a debt. But you know what? Once we get to earth I'm sure things _can _get out of hand, if you know what I mean? Yato are supposed to stay strong and fight strong people. We shouldn't trust humans one bit. So why the fuck are you still insisting on following that human when it was _I _who took you hostage." He glared down at Aika, towering inches above her. His eyes were a gleaming cerulean, which shone by the light just above them.

Aika gulped. This is the first time she has actually seen Kamui get mad for real, all signs of cheerfulness gone.

"Would you mind getting off me, because—"

"NO." Kamui grabbed Aika's arm and stomped off the dining room. "You're coming with me."

"NO WAIT WHAT THE—"

_Thud._ As the door closed, Abuto sighed, "I will be damned. This is gonna be a very long day."

* * *

Kamui dragged Aika into the main office and closed the door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED OFF I AM RIGHT NOW?! AND WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A TOY? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL SUCCUMB TO SUCH A LOWLY STATE!" Aika lashed out, glaring at Kamui.

Kamui bit his lower lip until it bled. But he showed no signs of being violent or whatsoever. Instead he said, "If ever you get betrayed or whatnot by that bastard, don't come running to me or I'll kill ya."

"But—"

"So, I'd like to ask for your help, if you don't mind." Kamui cut off, his happy expression returning.

Aika was dumbfounded at his reaction. "_Isn't he the infamous killer Yato who supposedly killed Hosen, the King of the Night. I never realized he could be this controlling. He used to be a brat who would kill other people on whim."_

"A-i-k-a-chan~! Hello?" Kamui waved his hands on Aika's face.

"What now?"

"Your answer~? If you don't answer right away I'll kill ya you know."

"Ugh fine. But let me go back to the headquarters first. I'll ask Takasugi-san if—" Kamui immediately grabbed her hand.

"No."

Aika irritated, yanked her hand away from Kamui. "What, no?"

"Just. Stay with me just this once."

"Why?"

"Would you please listen?"

Aika took a good look at Kamui's smiling face, pleading. She gave up.

"Alright. Fine whatever. But it's your responsibility if they get mad or something." She shrugged.

"Nah. Takasugi-san wouldn't mind me borrowing his 'recruit' for a while, would he?" Kamui playfully skipped and shove some paperwork to Aika. "Now, please help me with this~"

Her mouth gaped open, dumbstruck at what she had saw.

"You know what Kamui, I'm not sure if I can possibly accomplish this. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S WRITTEN IN HERE!" She panicked. "And for freak's sake, what kind of adventure is this? It's boring!" She pointed to the paperwork, disgusted at how high the piles were.

"Just for today? I promise I won't bother you anymore, just please finish this for a while. A captain, no wait, an _admiral _like me isn't supposed to be sitting here all day doing that paperwork. And I let Abuto finally have his day off, since he is always the one who accomplishes that stuff. So please, even for just this once?" Kamui smiled. "If ya don't, I'll kill ya~"

"Could you please stop with that 'I'll kill ya' line? It's really pissing me off to be honest." Aika muttered, adjusting the ribbon on her hair. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Oh, just sort them out. Separate the 'seemingly urgent' ones from those that can wait. Then after reading every paper just use this stamp to stamp out my signature" Kamui instructed, handing Aika the stamp. "I'll give you a big feast if you finish it by the end of the day~"

"Ugh, whatever." Aika rolled her eyes, until she thought of something amazing.

"Wait! Kamui."

"Hm?"

"I'll do all of these, just promise me one thing in return."

"What?"

"Let me go for good once we get to earth. Stop bothering me and whatnot."

"Hmn, really? You think I'll let you off that easily?"

"If not kill me for all I care or whatever, I'm not doing these paper works if you won't promise me that."

"_Damn. This bitch is smart. I really need these by the end of the day though." _Kamui thought, looking at the pile of papers. "_I could always snatch her back anyways."_

He shrugged. "Alright, fine with me. I won't bother ya anymore then."

Aika jumped for joy punching her fist in the air. "Yatta! Thanks! HA! Finally I'll be able to have an adventure with the Kihetai in peace~" She cheerfully mused before turning her attention to the stack of papers.

"Oh, and Kamui?"

"What?"

"I'd want to triple the meal this morning for later. A big feast with many desserts, okay?"

"Hai, hai." Kamui smiled before closing the door. _"All right, now for some snooping around."_ He thought before running off.

* * *

"Damn. I think I regret a bit agreeing to do his paperwork." Aika regretfully said, looking up at the paper she's holding while lazily lounging around the office floor.

"Now who will be interested in debating between dango or mochi as part of the official dessert in this ship? Does this really need approval?" she sighed, stamping Kamui's signature in the bottom. "All of these papers can practically go to the 'not urgent' section."

She suddenly stood up and stretched her arms. _"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little break, since I'm already halfway done with my work" _she mused, staring proudly at her now organized paperworks.

She explored the main office, opened some drawers here and there, until she caught sight of one thing.

Beneath the lowest drawer of Kamui's office table was a picture when he was a child. A family was in the picture. A young Kamui was plastered on the picture, his arm over Kagura's shoulder on his right. Both were grinning and posed the peace sign. On Kamui's left was a man with messy black hair. _"Ah! This must be the 'papi' Kagura is referring to"_, she thought. Then on Kagura's right was their mother, smiling serenely. _"Ah, she is so pretty" _Aika thought, gazing at Kamui's mother. _"She seems so fragile, so soft."_

Aika was suddenly reminded of her family whom she left back home.

Her family really treated her well, for an only child she was spoiled to her heart's content. However, she never abused the privilege and preferred to do things her own way. She was very stubborn and was often scolded by her mother for not being 'ladylike', and finesse. As a Yato, Aika always reasoned out that their clan was not supposed to be sitting home and doing 'girly' things; they were supposed to fight and take advantage of their potential and maximize their strengths. This was one of the reasons why she always wanted to go on adventures. Her father, on the other hand, gave her his consent to do so after a big debate, finally telling her that there are many things in the world that she may look forward to, that she may discover. However, at first he really was against Aika leaving since she was their only child.

"_He also thought that I could get stronger." _Aika thought.

She remembered how she used to spar with her father. She wasn't weak, however she wasn't that much stronger either, due to her small frame. But despite that fact, she is very agile.

"_To think I've always been mistaken for a kid, it sucks. I just don't understand why that Kamui is far more fast and agile than me though. I guess I'm still not that stronger."_ She thought.

She returned to the remaining paperwork for her to finish.

"Ah, I guess it's time for me to finish these. I wouldn't want to keep my meal waiting~" she said, determination rising up within her system.

* * *

Kamui was skipping on the hallway where the dormitories are located. Upon seeing the Harusame headquarters, he politely knocked.

"Takasugi-san~ Open the door please~"

Matako opened the door and scowled at him.

"What do you want?"

"Maa. Now that's a bit harsh, I just want to have a little chit-chat with your leader."

Matako glared at him for a moment before finally running off to Takasugi.

"Shinsuke-sama! Someone is looking for you~"

Kamui let himself in and walk towards Takasugi.

"Pardon for the intrusion~"

"Kamui."

"Takasugi-san. May we have this little talk~?" He smiled.

"What is it now?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just want to ask a few things." Kamui nonchalantly said, flopping down on the leather couch before looking at the other Kihetai members. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Takasugi looked at his members, motioning them to move out of the room with his cold stare.

Matako sighed before following the others out the door.

"Let's cut to the chase, you know that I prefer to keep things simple as they are."

"Hai, hai." Kamui stood up, moving towards the window. He put a hand on the glass pane. "I was wondering why you suddenly let Aika join the Kihetai. A bunch of terrorists wouldn't just let _anyone_ join, would they?" He asked, glancing at Takasugi.

Takasugi merely snickered before putting his pipe towards his mouth, puffing smoke. "Interested now, are we? You seem attached to your prey. What a surprise."

"You haven't answered my question yet~" Kamui smiled tightly.

"Nothing much. Is it wrong to ask a strong Yato like her to join me? Besides, she seems pretty cute. She can be our official mascot. Or she can be in-charge of negotiating business, such as Bansai."

"I see. But isn't she a bit young to join?"

"Well aren't you a bit young to be admiral?" Takasugi smirked. "Why the hell do you want her anyway? I thought you wanted to eliminate her. Well here I am, she's at my disposal now. Aren't you supposed to be happy about that?"

"Nah, I realized that I want her around as my toy. She's not that fragile compared to other women I know." Kamui gradually opened his eyes, looking at Takasugi."_And definitely stronger than my poor excuse of a sister" _he thought.

"Hmn. Then why don't you play with her during her free time then. Just because she's a Kihetai doesn't mean that she can't communicate with you. After all, we're _allies_ for now, right?" Takasugi leaned on the wall, looking at Kamui expectantly.

Kamui merely shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly said. "Hai, hai. I just hope you handle her with care then. I don't like playing with broken toys." He smirked before walking out the door. "Thank you for your time Takasugi-san~"

As the door closed. Takasugi merely laughed at what has transpired.

"Bingo. I'm never letting her go, you brat. She's mine."

* * *

"Ne, Matako?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like Takasugi-san?"

Matako immediately blushed and put both her hands to her face. "Ayayayayayaaya~! Don't make me embarrassed~ Shinsuke-sama is, Shinsuke-sama is! Kyaa~!" she shriked in delight, being all giddy like a little girl.

Aika laughed at the sight. "It's just a question. I was just wondering why you're all head-over-heels for him." She lazily stared at the window, her arms over her head.

Matako put a finger on her chin and said thoughtfully. "Well, let's just say that he's strong-willed and determined in fulfilling his goal. He's ready to sacrifice anything just to live up to his dream. That's the reason why I followed him in the first place." She suddenly put a pillow over her face and rolled on the bed. "And t-that's why I started to fall for him… KYAA! I SAID IT OUT LOUD" She exclaimed, playfully punching the bed.

Aika looked at her with dead-fish eyes before responding. "Eh? So that's what falling in love is like." _"I never thought it would be this complicated. Ah! Me and my curiosity."_ She thought.

"Why did you ask me that by the way?" Matako asked, finally calming down.

"Well… it's just that I read this article a while ago…"

"It's a magazine article I found lying around in the main office." Aika shrugged.

"Eh? What does that article say?"

"It says about relationship and love. About signs to tell that a guy likes a girl."

Matako covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from laughing. "And that's what you were wondering about?"

Aika, aware of Matako's actions, looked at her suspiciously. "What's so funny about asking? Well, I'm sorry for being such a kid and unable to fall in love. It just made me wonder if there are other people there who may have fallen for me."

"Well, what do you think that a guy likes a girl then?"

"It says on the article that if a guy teases or bugs a girl a lot, he likes her because he wants the girl's attention to be focused on him." Aika replied, recalling what she had said earlier.

"And your point is?"

"Nothing much, just made me wonder about it."

Matako went to Aika's bede and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, when you fall in love, you'll just feel this spark that'll suddenly light up. I don't know when or how, only you yourself can be able to confirm it and say, 'Ah! I'm in love'."

"Oh."

"Do you have any guy in mind by which you think has feelings for you?"

"Well… I really don't know. Since I have seldom contact with guys, even in my home planet." Aika laughed awkwardly. _"Why did I ask this in the first place anyway? Was it because I was insecure of my age and the way I look that I wanted someone to look at me as a woman?"_

Matako looked at her thoughtfully before speaking up.

"Aika."

"Yep?"

"Have you tried putting on make-up?"

* * *

It was dinnertime. The members of the Kihetai as well as Kamui and Abuto were already seated on the dining table, except for the two ladies.

"Matako-san and that punk-rock girl is really late, I daresay." Bansai mused, adjusting his shades.

"Hm hm. They seem to be taking their time. Or do you think they~?" Takechi said, his eyes gleaming with delight, only to be glared at by Takasugi.

"My, my. We can't keep the food waiting!" Kamui sighed, fidgeting in his seat. His stomach let a loud grumble.

"Taichou, shall I call for them?" Abuto asked, standing up.

Kamui waved a hand at him, motioning him to call the too. Abuto stood up and was about to open the door when…

"SO SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Aika panted, her hands on her knees.

"Y-yeah. We're so sorry Shinsuke-sama!" Matako bowed at Takasugi.

"Whatever, sit down." Takasugi nonchalantly said before gazing at Aika. For a moment his eyes went wide open before returning back to their glaring state.

Aika was embarrassed at the way she looked, but Matako insisted on her doing so. She remembered Matako telling her a while back that if she wanted to be taken seriously by guys, let alone get noticed by them and stop making her look like a kid, she should try to act a bit more mature and look the part. Hence, the make-up.

As she was about to get to her chair, Abuto went before her and pulled out the chair for her.

"Man, I will be damned. It's not every day that I see a beautiful Yato girl, no, a Yato lady— like you" He grinned.

Aika blushed at the gesture. "Err, thank you, Abuto-san." She sat down at looked down, embarrassed.

Matako nudged her. "Now, this isn't the time to be shy. You look wonderful! Not put off that frown from your face and smile! It's time they stop acknowledging you like a kid." She smiled.

"Thank you Matako, you are so nice." Aika whispered.

"You look fine today. A wave of classical music, I daresay." Bansai nodded in approval.

Aika smiled, when suddenly there was a flash of light. "Wha—?"

A camera was soon positioned close to her face.

"It is a rare moment for a feminist like me to see someone so serene, so beautiful. We must cherish the moment and—"BANG BANG!

Matako dragged Takechi away and threw him to a corner of the room. "Now let's start the dinner."

Takasugi stared at her before muttering a silent, "You look beautiful today, brat." His bangs hiding his expression.

Aika blushed at the thought and started to focus on her food.

"Eh? She still looks the same to me. Why dress up, ya brat? You still look the same. If any, you look like a clown." Kamui snickered, breaking the silence. "Look at that face of yours, you could pass up for the circus!" He laughed, his hands on his mouth, preventing food from spilling out.

Aika stopped eating, embarrassed. "_The last thing I needed in this major change is your snarky comment, you jerk" _She suddenly stood up. "Thanks for the food, I think I am full."

Matako was alarmed and grabbed Aika's hand. "No, don't mind him. All of us think that you look really cute, no, beautiful. It's a good change of appearance Aika! You know I—"

"No, it's okay. I really thank you for putting up the effort to make me look pretty, Matako-san, you've done a wonderful job. But I guess I'm just not cut-off for these things." Aika painfully smiled. "_And my pride was crushed to the core thanks to him" _she angrily thought.

Matako released Aika's hand from surprise. And as Aika was about to go out the door, somebody stopped her.

"Not so fast. You're not finished eating yet."

Aika was surprised at the hand who pushed the door close. She looked up and found Takasugi towering over her, glaring at her.

"But Takasugi-san—"

"You look beautiful. And that's that. If I said so, then it's true. No go back over there if you don't want me to slice you in half." He smiled menacingly.

However, Aika was unfazed by this and put her hand to the doorknob. "But he said…"

"Nevermind him." Takasugi grabbed Aika's arm and seated her like a lady, much to the surprise of everyone.

"_I'm a feminist and this is what we feminists normally do, but for Shinsuke-san to do such a thing…"_

"_His beat grooves from heavy metal to a mellow love song, I daresay."_

"_Shinsuke-sama? SHINSUKE-sama! What?"_

"_Man, I will be damned. I wonder what Taichou has to say about this."_

"…"

"_What did he just do?!" _Aika thought, her eyes wide open towards Takasugi.

Takasugi seated beside her and gestured towards the servant, "May I please have a dessert for a lady." "It's a shame to let her leave so early, now that she has finally decided to act like a woman, a _beautiful_ one at that." He added, smirking towards Kamui.

For some reason, Kamui clenched his fists underneath the table until it formed red marks. However, he retained his smiling expression.

"Oho~ So I see you have taken interest to _my _prey, have you?"

"I would like to correct that. She's a part of the Kihetai, so she's _mine_."

Kamui slowly opened his eyes to a glare and smiled, "Oh, you claim her as yours, when in fact I was the one who found her. Ne, Ta-ka-su-gi-san~?"

Takasugi merely snickered, "Well, at least I know how to treat a lady right, unlike you."

Kamui stood up. "Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"Uhm. I'm done eating now." Aika silently butted in. "May I go?"

Takasugi stood up as well. "Why, of course. Now, may I have the honors of accompanying this beautiful lady to her room?" He smiled at Aika, extending his hand.

Aika blushed at the gesture before looking at Matako for approval. Matako merely sighed in defeat and nodded. "_Hai, hai. I wonder what Shinsuke-sama is up to?"_

Aika nodded at let Takasugi take her hand.

Takasugi smirked at Kamui "Now, if you'll excuse us~" He left with Aika then closed the door.

As soon as they left, a deafening silence enveloped the room.

"Ehem. Now that was quite a fast development." Abuto coughed, finally breaking the ice.

"The punk lady has caught Shinsuke's attention, I daresay." Bansai commented, before turning his attention to his dessert.

"Hm." Matako responded, confused at what has transpired.

Kamui walked out of the room, until he was blocked by a servant.

"Uhm, Kamui-sama, here's your share of dess—"

The servant was cut off by Kamui, after slashing his neck.

Everybody was speechless as Kamui left the room, knocking down the door in the process.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Now that was quite a shock! I wonder what Kamui will do next? :O**

**Kamui: I'm off to kill ya of course~ You made me so OOC, you stupid author.**

**Juuno: W-well… We honestly don't know what you'd look like in that situation, right? Well, we have come to know you as a Yato with a lust for blood, n-not women.**

**Kamui: *glares at author* Well, you better do this right author-san *smiles his trademark smile* or else I'll kill ya~**

**Juuno: *gulps* Hai, hai.**

**So… that's it for the fourth chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you'll drop me some comments, reviews, suggestions, or whatever. *checks inbox* I still haven't received anything y'know *sobs***

**Thank you for reading! ** ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ


	5. Distant

**A/N:**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"Takasugi-san, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Hm?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

Aika screamed, exasperated. Takasugi has been holding her hand for a while now, by which she is extremely comfortable with the gesture. _"Stop holding my damn hand" _she thought.

"_I feel as if I'm betraying Matako like this."_ She silently added.

"To the headquarters of course."

"But isn''t this a bit extreme, and as I said, I can manage on my own, thank you." Aika pulled back her hand, much to the surprise of Takasugi.

"And if you don't mind, Takasugi-san, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop holding my hand. I feel uncomfortable with it to be honest." She muttered, looking steadily to the ground while walking.

"Hm. Suit yourself then." Takasugi replied before gently pushing Aika inside the door. "Now in you go."

Takasugi closed it and looked directly at Aika.

"Tachibana-san, were you by any means offended earlier at that Admiral's remarks?"

Aika was shocked at the question but decided not to show it. "Well, I'm not that offended or anything, since he never fails to piss me off."

Aika shrugged. There was never a day where Kamui never got to her nerves anyway.

"I see." Takasugi replied while lighting his pipe.

"Why did you ask?" Aika suspiciously eyed Takasugi, by which he only let out a smirk.

"Aren't you a little defensive? I couldn't care any less for your fucking issues, I just don't want your thoughts wavering in regards to this mission I'm about to give you."

"What mission?" Aika slowly asked. _"Shit, I don't have a good feeling about this."_

"It's fairly easy to do actually." He suddenly moved forward and cupped Aika's chin with his hands. "I just need to see how far you can trust me first." He whispered in Aika's ear, snickering.

Aika flushed in embarrassment. "_WHAT THE FUCK?! I CAN'T BE IN THIS POSITION! MATAKO-SAN WILL SURELY KILL ME IF SHE CATCHES ME LIKE THIS!" _she panicked. However, she can't help but feel her cheeks burning, her heart starts to beat at an irregular rate due to their faces being merely inches apart.

However, she was still fast enough to react to the situation.

Aika swiftly pushed Takasugi and did a back flip, backing away from him as far as possible.

Takasugi menacingly laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the room.

"And here I was thinking that you're a brat. You've proven to me that you can act like a woman after all." He snickered before looking at Aika straight in the eye. "But believe me, you are really beautiful a while ago brat, no, woman. Especially now." He gestured to Aika.

Aika couldn't take the pressure anymore and stomped off.

"Whatever, Takasugi-san. Now would you please stop embarrassing me and let me go? I really have had enough humiliation for today."

Takasugi only let out a snicker as a response.

"_Just a little bit more."_

* * *

"_What the fuck does he think he is?! Just because he's leader of the Kihetai doesn't mean he can do anything to me as he pleases! For fuck's sake." _Aika angrily thought as she cleaned herself up.

She stared at her own reflection in the mirror, her once perfect make-up now ruined into smudges, making her look like a panda with very red lips.

"I guess I'm better off looking like a brat after all."

Unexpectedly, a tear silently streamed down Aika's face.

"What the—? I'm not supposed to be whining over something like this." She immediately wiped off the tears on her face and slapped both her cheeks.

"I mustn't feel sad over this. I mustn't feel sad. At least the others praised me as finally looking like a woman. That bastard's comment isn't needed. And besides, I shouldn't be fussing over a less serious problem like this. I should be thinking about how to get out of here unharmed." She huffed in determination before letting out a punch to the air.

"I AM NOT A RECKLESS BRAT FOR NOTHING!"

Suddenly knocks could be heard on the bathroom door.

"Uh, Aika? Is it safe to come in?" Matako anxiously asked through the door.

"Hai, hai. So sorry for taking so long, and for leaving immediately" Aika replied, opening the door.

"No, it's okay. I have a question for you by the way…" Matako started, before violently shaking Aika's shoulders and asking, "NOW WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH SHINSUKE-SAMA HUH,HUH?!" she looked at Aika like a madwoman.

Aika decided to keep silent to Takasugi's actions earlier, she didn't want to upset her friend. "_Heck, I don't have any feelings for him anyway so why bother. He's way too old for me."_

"Nah, it's nothing, Matako-san. He just accompanied me to the door. I probably looked like crap when that bastard insulted me, huh." She sadly said.

"No, no! You were very beautiful a while ago. Bansai-dono and the others said so, right?" She smiled at Aika reassuringly, wiping off the make-up from her face. "Don't listen to a word Kamui says. If I'm not mistaken, he may have taken a liking to you, considering how he always bugs and teases you."

Aika felt disgusted at what Matako had said.

"Nah, I'd prefer dying over having a guy like him fall for me. She spat.

"He's been an annoyance since the first time I ever saw him."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"He tried to kill me just because I made the mistake of barging into his ship. Well, I was just itching for a little adventure, until I came across this ship."

"And?"

"So basically, I went in and explored and stuff. But I didn't realize that this was a danger zone, I suck at being careful to be honest." Aika confessed, removing the rest of the make-up on her face.

"So I battled out his Yato guards, until he finally fought me."

"So what happened then?"

"Well he was strong, and I was a bit on par with him. However, I think because he's a guy, or maybe because I fought way too many already, he managed to break my ankle and almost kill me, if only I didn't kick him in the balls I would have been a goner by then." She sighed.

Matako let out a gasp of surprise. "So you're telling me that you really kicked him… over there?"

Aika let out a grin and triumphantly nodded. "I am so badass, aren't I?"

"You really are! Damn. I bet I would have screamed or something if I were in your position that time." She patted Aika on the head. "You have earned my respect, you brat— no, young lady."

"Hey now!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Now hurry up there and get ready for bed, it's late." Matako smiled before getting out of the bathroom.

"_She's fast, I didn't even realize that she had already brushed her teeth and washed her face as we were talking." _Aika mused, amazed at Matako.

"_Oh well, I guess she's right. I should push off that jerk from my mind and ignore him. Nothing good will come out of it anyway." _She shrugged, before heading off to bed.

* * *

"Ne, Abuto."

"Hai?"

"Can we go to earth now? I'm dead tired of staying here in this ship for too long."

"But Taichou, we still have to allot a few more days to prepare, right? It won't be easy this time around, now that security over there will be increased due to what happened in Yoshiwara."

"Eh? We could just kill them then if they get in our way." Kamui smiled, finally turning to Abuto.

"_What's this? He seems to have forgotten about the incident last night. Well, I'll be damned if I dared to ask a question about it, I might get killed" _Abuto thought.

"You're the only shithead of a captain I know who would have the guts to go against the higher-ups you know. You bonehead, are you trying to get us killed?" Abuto laughed, scratching his head.

"So are you trying to tell me that you aren't strong enough to be able to fight them back? I could kill ya right now if you want~"

Abuto sweat-dropped. "Take a joke for once, Taichou. It's just a joke, a joke."

Kamui skipped towards the door. "Oh, and Abuto?"

"Yes, Taichou?"

"You don't need to do any paperwork for today, I've finished them all." Kamui stated before closing the door behind him.

"Eh? What has gone into that brat?" He wondered. "Now, I will be damned for being able to witness such a sight. Oh well, I'd better start informing the crew about our return to earth."

* * *

Aika stopped in the hallway and gazed upon the window.

"_I never knew I would be able to witness such a sight. I guess it was worth it to have an adventure in this ship after all" _she mused, admiring the view. Millions of stars can be seen twinkling in the milky-violet space. "_So beautiful."_

It wasn't until long that she felt a presence pass by her.

"Oh, it's just you." She turned to Kamui, with dead-fish eyes.

Kamui merely glared at her before choosing to ignore her and walk off.

"Hey you brat, nobody just looks at me in the eye and ignores me!"

As Aika was about to grab Kamui's shoulder, Kamui violently pushed her away before dusting himself as if he had made contact with some dirt. He turn to Aika and glared, his eyes gleaming.

"Don't touch me or I'll seriously kill ya."

Aika was stunned at Kamui's response and watched him walk away. She was pissed off at his attitude last night, and more pissed off right now at his actions.

"THAT'S WHY I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU JERK! YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO EARTH SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE YOU ANY DAMN LONGER! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Aika angrily spat out before stomping off.

"Oh, it's the punk-girl. Hey—" Bansai was cut off surprised, after Aika bumped into him without saying anything. "_She seems out of herself, I daresay."_

Aika went back to the room she shared with Matako, slamming the door behind her while Matako was just about to go out.

"What happened, Aika-san? You alright?" she asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

Aika merely shrugged and went to bed. "Nothing much, it's just that I'm not hungry, that's all.

"But you've just woken up, aren't you sure that you're not hungry?"

Aika merely nodded in response.

Matako frowned at the actions of her friend. "Well… If you say so, then I'm going out for a while. Just don't forget to eat, okay?"

"Yeah."

Aika turned to her side and gazed at the window. _"I guess I'm just not used to being ignored like this. Not that I feel anything. Or maybe it's just the homesickness I'm feeling right now."_

Suddenly the door opened. Aika turned around, thinking it was Matako.

"Oh Matako, you're back so soon. I thought—"

"It's me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Who do you think visited Aika in her room?**

**Again, another short chapter ._.**

**I suddenly had writer's block, unfortunately. =_=**

**Anyways, reviews, comments, and suggestions are very much accepted and appreciated. **

**Thank you so much for reading! ^-^**


	6. Broken Toy

**A/N:**

**Finally, I'm on my sixth chapter! **(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to update daily for now, since I have hospital duty next week. But worry not, I promise y'guys a veeeeeeery long chapter next week. Just you wait!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gintama, but Hideaki Sorachi does. ^-^**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"It's me."

Aika's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the figure that just went into her room. She spent a good five-seconds staring in surprise before suddenly screaming.

"AAAAAAH YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! THIS IS SERIOUS INVASION OF PRIVACY! NOW GET OUT! OUT!" Aika panicked, forcefully pushing Takasugi out the door.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my subordinates anymore?" Takasugi smirked, not moving an inch from where he is standing, despite Aika's efforts to push him out the door.

"You aren't supposed to visit women in their quarters! Matako will kill me when she catches you here!" Aika angrily retorted.

"I just passed by her on my way here. I asked her where you were, and she said you were here. So naturally, I went in. She didn't give a shit anyways, she wouldn't dare." Takasugi snickered. "Stop pushing me because it'll do you no good."

"NEVER! I'LL KEEP ON PUSHING YOU BECAUSE THIS IS SO WRONG! I WOULD NEVER DARE TO BETRAY MATAKO AND HER FEELINGS FOR YOU AND YOU'RE TOO OLD FOR ME! AND IT JUST SEEMS SO AWKWARD TO—"

"Shut up or I'll slice you for good." Takasugi cut her off, wrapping his arms around her tight.

"What. STOP THIS!" Aika retorted, flushing red. She tried with all her might to push Takasugi away, but to no avail. "THIS IS SO WRONG!"

"I don't get anything wrong hugging the woman who stole my heart."

Aika was flabbergasted at what she had heard. "_Come again? Did he just call me WOMAN? STOLE HIS HEART?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

"NO! I'll never have the guts to betray my friend. I'll definitely choose Matako over someone like _you_." Aika frowned. "_Why does my superhuman strength leave me at times like this?"_

"She knows. I told her on my way here. She won't get mad at you. She'll never be able to, in the least." He buried his face in Aiko's hair. "And I know why you won't get out of this room."

Aiko was at a loss for words. She was confused at what has happened.

"_This is my first time to encounter__ stuff like this__. I really don't know what to do."_ She sighed. It was her first time to feel such a thing. She doesn't like Takasugi, however, she couldn't explain this irregular beating of her heart either. _"Why is it like this? I don't want this. And yet I can't pull away."_

"Don't fuss over him. He doesn't do you any good. All he ever does is hurt you, nothing more. So why not stick to me instead. I'll never be able to hurt you the way he does. Why can't you put a little faith in me? Trust me. You know I'll never be able to bare my fangs to a brat—no, to a woman like you. So please give me a chance." Takasugi softly said, stroking Aika's hair.

"_Mama, Papa, what would you guys do if you were in my situation. Matako, what would you do? I guess I'm a kid after all. I don't know what to do in situations like these. I can't think straight. This is an adventure I'd never want to go to." _Aika thought, a confused expression on her face.

"Takasugi-san, please let me go."

"No. I won't. Not until you tell me your answer. Or I'll slice you." Takasugi smirked. "If you don't want to die now, then answer me."

"_Kami-sama, or whoever god is up there right now, what wrong did I do to be stuck in this situation? Was it because I was so stubborn and reckless that I got into this mess? Please help me, for once I won't do anything stupid anymore I promise, just please. Please let there be a miracle." _Aika silently pleaded. She was still locked in Takasugi's arms, and the heat from her cheeks just wouldn't go away.

"Well, Aika-chan?"

Aika cringed. "_Aika-chan? EEEH?"_

"I don't know. I don't have any feelings for you Takasugi-san. I guess I'm still a brat after all, I'm sorry." Aika said, finally pushing Takasugi with all her might.

Takasugi finally let go and looked at her in the eye. "I see. So you like him that much?"

Aika was surprised at the question. "Huh? Like who?"

"Don't try to hide it, you get affected by what he says, he's the only one who can turn you into this state. He's the only one you probably have _feelings_ for." Takasugi smiled, lighting his pipe.

"EEEEEEEEH?! NANI? NO! I just don't want to be ignored. Really, stop jumping to conclusions. I don't like him." Aika scowled. "And I don' like you either, you're too old." She hastily added.

Takasugi snickered and leaned on the wall. "Really? That offends me you brat." He slowly walked towards Aika.

Aika stepped backwards until her back made a soft _thud _on the wall. _"Shit. I'm trapped."_

But before Aika could do anything, Takasugi pinned her to the wall, blocking his arms on Aika's sides.

"Do you think I'd give up that easily? Oh no, no I wouldn't. I need you by my side Aika, why can't you understand that?" Takasugi looked at Aika, his eyes boring on her.

Aika blushed and averted her gaze. "I can't. Matako—"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!" Takasugi punched the wall, which made Aika flinch.

A deafening silence soon enveloped the room.

"_No, whatever happens I won't let Takasugi be my, whatever you call that. Boyfriend? It sounds so weird." _Aika shook her head. "Takasugi-san, please."

"No."

"I don't feel comfortable."

"Neither do I, unless you choose to accept me. Don't you trust me?"

"I…"

"Don't you trust me?"

Aika finally gave in, since this was getting them nowhere.

"Fine. I trust you."

* * *

Matako sadly picked on her food at the dining table, sighing.

Takechi saw this and suddenly tried to cheer her up. "Kijima Matako. Would you like to sign—"

SMACK!

Matako ignored Takechi and continued to sigh.

"Her tune is that of a depressing song, I daresay." Bansai mused, observing Matako.

Matako sighed. "It's nothing. I just feel a bit sad, not that it's Aika's fault anyway. I guess I should just be happy for Shinsuke-sama."

_Clatter._

"Eh, Taichou? You alright?" Abuto turned to Kamui, surprised at how clumsy his captain suddenly was.

"Maaa. This room is so tense! Let's loosen up, or do you want to battle?" Kamui smiled, turning to Matako.

Matako looked at him blankly for responding a soft "No."

"Eh~ no fun~" Kamui stood up. "I'm done eating. Gochizo-sama!" However, before he left the dining room, he knocked a poor servant unconscious.

Everyone stared at the door Kamui just exited to.

Abuto decided to break the silence.

"I will be damned. It's not like that bonehead to leave his food unfinished."

"He seemed to not be in his usual tune, I daresay." Bansai nodded.

"Matako-san, is it true then?" Abuto asked, turning to Matako.

"Well…"

* * *

"Will you hold my hand?" Takasugi asked, extending his hand towards Aiko.

She looked at it with disgust before answering. "No. It's awkward."

Takasugi ignored her and forcefully took her hand.

"WHA—"

"Try taking it off and I'll cut you." Takasugi threatened.

Aika sighed in defeat. She wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

However, she can't help but blush. _"It's my first time experiencing such a thing, I don't get why I feel this way" _she thought.

Soon after, Kamui passed by them. He ignored Aika, and instead turned his attention to Takasugi.

"Ah! So Takasugi-san is now all lovey-dovey with _my toy._" He laughed, stopping to take a good look at the two.

"Be happy, you brat. You don't have anything to worry about anymore." Takasugi snickered.

Kamui clenched his fists but continued to smile. "Saa~ You can do anything you want with her. She's nothing more than dirt to me. I don't like broken toys anyways. And _weaklings."_ He smiled smugly, glaring at Aika.

"What are you staring at?" she scowled.

"Ah, nothing nothing. I just realized how lucky I am for not keeping a weakling like you. If you weren't part of the Kihetai, or Takasugi's _girlfriend_, I would finish you off right here, right now." He laughed menacingly before smiling once again.

"I guess I'll be seeing you both sometime~ And by the way, we're on our way to earth at the moment." He turned to Takasugi. "You might want to pull off that plan of yours while we're at it. Whatever your plan is."

Takasugi snickered before putting an arm over Aika. _"Dammit don't do this to me!" _she silently panicked.

"I would be honored. See you."

Kamui waved his hand enthusiastically. "See you, Takasugi-san~" He skipped away.

A vein popped on Aika's forehead. "_Did he just ignore me?"_

* * *

"Taichou, we're only about an hour 'til we reach earth. Do you have any last-minute announcements to make?" Abuto asked. "_Not that you give out any decent announcement, anyway. I will definitely be damned."_

Kamui shrugged. "Nah, not in the mood." He stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

Abuto sighed. "_He's been like this for a while now. Don't tell me he's actually affected by Tachibana and that one-eyed Kihetai."_

"Anything the matter?"

"Nah."

"Really, a bonehead as you wouldn't be gazing out the window if there's nothing on your mind."

"I can kill ya right now if I wanted to."

"Hai, hai. Just a piece of advice. Don't let go of what's important to you, or you'll break."

Kamui laughed. "I don't need advices like that. I only want to become stronger and fight with strong people. I won't give a damn about other things. I even left my family for this path I chose, and I don't regret it one bit." He said in a serious tone, looking straight at Abuto.

Abuto sighed once again. "Whatever you say, Taichou. I just don't feel right about Tachibana's development with that Kihetai. It's too sudden."

"I don't care. She's weak for giving in. I'm not interested in weaklings like her." Kamui smiled.

"Really now."

"Eh? Were you saying something?" Kamui turned to Abuto, pointing his umbrella at him.

Abuto gulped. "Nothing, don't be so stiff Taichou."

* * *

"Shinsuke-sama. What's the plan?" Matako asked, eyes firmly glued to the blueprint, their plan on invading Edo.

"We'll be using her." Takasugi smirked, pointing to Aika.

Aika was surprised. "Eh?"

"You'll serve as bait. I will have you as a decoy for the Shinsengumi. You will act as a little girl who got injured and stay in front of their headquarters. Naturally they'll take you in to tend to your wounds, they would not feel threatened by you since you look like a kid. And while they're occupied and have their focus on you, we will sneak in and kill them off one by one."

"But Shinsuke-sama, wouldn't it be dangerous for Aika—"

"She'll manage. She's mine, after all." He snickered, snaking his arm around Aika's waist.

"Takasugi-san, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let go." Aika irritatingly said, swatting Takasugi's hand away, much to Matako's relief. _"Really, this girl is very nice.__ She doesn't like Shinsuke-sama after all.__" _She smiled.

"Try doing that again and I'll throw you off."

Aika crossed her arms. "Well, I'd like to see you try."

Takasugi raised his eyebrows. "_This brat is getting cocky on me, huh."_

He looked at the other Kihetai members. "Do you have any more damn questions?"

"Nothing more, I daresay."

Takechi shook his head.

"I don't have any more questions, Shinsuke-sama." Matako softly said.

"If I had any more questions I would have asked away." Aika blankly stated.

"Then we're done."

"Hai, hai. I'm off then. I'll be retrieving my umbrella. No use in not having it by my side." Aika shrugged, exiting the room.

"Ah, wait Aika-chan. Shinsuke-dono, you haven't explained the plan of—"

Takasugi glared at Takechi, silencing him.

* * *

Aika sighed as she went off to find Kamui. "_I really don't want to talk to him, but I really need that umbrella of mine."_

She soon stopped by the main office, knocking on the door.

"Hai, hai. The door's open. Quit knocking or I'll kill ya~"

"_He's here. That annoying voice of his proves it." _she thought before proceeding inside.

"Hey jerk, I want my umbrella back."

"Oh, it's just the weakling. You really irritate me ya know." Kamui grinned, his hair antenna bouncing back and forth.

"Whatever. My umbrella? Where is it?"

"Eh? I don't know~" he shrugged, twirling his seat around. "Why don't you try finding it?"

Aika glared at Kamui. "I have no time for games. I really feel sick just being in the same room as you. You really disgust me to the core. So please do me a favor and give me back my damn umbrella so I can leave in peace!"

"Ee, so what? So you can go back to your beloved Ta-ka-su-gi-san~?" He smirked.

"What the—" Aika was about to stomp towards Kamui and beat the hell out of him when she suddenly thought of something brilliant. "_Oh, I see now."_

She calmed herself before speaking. "What's it to you? I don't see anything wrong in going back to Takasugi-san. To be honest I'd rather be with _him_ than with someone like you right now." She scoffed, donning a triumphant smile.

"I never knew he favored weaklings like you, he must really be getting soft like some silver-haired samurai I know." He nonchalantly shrugged, obviously not affected by what Aika had just said.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess there's no pressure then. Give me back my umbrella. Takasugi-san might be worried about me if I stayed away from him for too long. He probably misses me right now that it breaks his heart."

Kamui didn't say anything, before finally standing up and retrieving her umbrella from the drawer. He threw it to Aika without looking at her, his bangs hiding his face.

Aika felt as if her heart was crushed to pieces, for a reason she didn't know. She looked at her umbrella before staring at Kamui, his expression unreadable.

"So you don't care, huh?"

"About what?"

"So you don't care whether I go to Takasugi-san or not. Whether I'm his or not, you wouldn't care, huh?" Aika asked stiffly.

Silence greeted her ears for a few seconds before Kamui looked up and smiled his trademark smile.

"Nope, I wouldn't care at all."

Aika was stunned at his expression. "_A__fter kidnapping me for no goddamn reason at all, a__fter bugging and nagging me for so long, after annoying me to the core, now he does this? I guess I'm just his toy after all. And now that he's bored, he doesn't give a shit about me."_ She sadly thought. However, she put up a tight smile and said,

"Alright then. I'm going now. Thanks for returning my umbrella. Oh, and I'd like to thank you for kidnapping me, I never thought I'd be happy with Takasugi-san by my side." She grinned, pulling back the tears that threatened to fall down her face, before walking out of the room.

As soon as Aika closed the door, tears streamed down her face. However, she was able to retain her blank expression and forced herself to stop crying, slapping her cheeks. There is one thing she couldn't understand, a sensation she cannot put her finger into.

Despite the fact that she doesn't know the reason why she's hurt, she knows one thing for sure:

That the painful feeling in her chest just wouldn't go away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my, oh my, oh my… Did I just make this chapter a bit angsty?!**

**Kamui: You made all of us OOC, especially Takasugi-san~**

**Takasugi: …**

**Juuno: Err… Well, this is a romance fanfic. One way or another I have to tweak your characters a bit, shouldn't I?**

**BANG BANG!**

**Matako: How dare you do that to my Shinsuke-sama! And why is he paired up with Aika, not me?!**

**Juuno: *dodges Matako's bullets* Well—**

**BANG!**

**Kamui: And I thought this fanfic was supposed to be about me? But why does it seem that Takasugi-san seems to take up all the screentime? Hmm~?**

**Juuno: *ducks and dodges Kamui's bullets* You see—**

**Gintoki: AUTHOR-SAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!? I ONLY APPEARED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO WHY?! Gin-chan is very hurt.**

**Kagura: How about me-aru?**

**Shinpachi: Don't forget me too…**

**Juuno: *flips laptop* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! I PROMISE ALL OF YOU GUYS SOME SCREEN TIME SO PLEASE WAIT AND BE PATIENT!**

***SMACK***

**Kamui: *wipes hands* There, I've silenced author-san. Now, time to alter the—**

***BANG***

**Aika: Stop that. She's supposed to be the one to write the story, not us.**

**Kamui: Eh~ No fun~**

**Aika: *turns to audience* Hi! I am so sorry for what has just transpired *bows* Anyways, the author would really appreciate it if you drop some comments and reviews while she's passed out. ^=^**

**ありがとう～！＾ｗ＾**


	7. Scapegoat

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**Scapegoat**

* * *

In all honesty, Aika was starting to regret the day wherein she decided to step foot on that ship.

Also, she was wondering if she was born deprived of luck, considering that no matter how cautious she was, she always gets into trouble.

Such as now.

_"Not this again. Okay fine, I agreed to push through with this plan... but clearly I cannot see what is supposed to be entertaining or adventurous in this current situation." _Aika mentally reprimanded herself, while giving a scowl on the black-haired police officer who seemed to be smoking on his nth stick.

It was honestly a wonder that he hadn't had Lung Cancer yet.

"Now, Miss. If only you'd be so nice to answer a few fucking questions, we'll let you go." He irritatingly said, glaring at her.

All Hijikata wanted to do now was to leave the damn brat and go on to recording his beloved 5PM soap opera drama.

He also was very much not pleased to know that Okita was not available at the moment to help him with the interrogation, as for some unknown reason, he was _currently missing**.**_

So much for the sadist's potential in coughing up information from his captives, he grimly thought.

Aika rolled her eyes at the man's statement; she was clearly not doing a great job in being an "innocent little girl who suddenly was seen gravely wounded in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters".

Not that the fake blood she decided to put on was of any help.

In fact, it made her seem all the more suspicious.

But then again, the Kihetai didn't need to know about that little blunder.

_"It's not might fault that I don't want to be injured by them, most especially him"_ she thought once again.

Him.

Ah, the pain.

It was actually days since they have last spoken to each other, their conversation ending with an awkward and painful silence that made Aika resort to walking out instead.

And to make sure to never cross paths with the Admiral instead.

"Brat. Answer me or I will make you commit seppuku."

"What the fuck is seppuka? Or no wait, seppuchi? Zucchi?" Aika asked, in a bored tone. Clearly, she wasn't having any fun.

Hijikata scowled and stood up, kicking the chair in the process. He honestly wanted to whack her head then and there, but there was something about this girl that made him think that she was _not normal_.

Especially when she seemed to be carrying a black umbrella with her.

In his honest opinion, umbrellas meant trouble.

Take the vermillion-haired China girl for example.

"Yamazaki! Come here!" He shouted. The said anpan boy immediately went in.

"Y-yes, Vice-Chief?"

"Lock up the damn brat. She won't spill today; I hate to admit it but we might need Sougo's sadistic skills for this one." He irritably said.

Aika, on the other hand, merely smiled smugly at him, contented that his current facial expression resembled him to Grumpy of one of Snow White's Seven Dwarves.

'Hmph. It's about time, and I'm feeling darn bored too.' she thought, as she let herself be dragged away to wherever this 'prison' was.

* * *

"Danchou? Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"Hm~?" Kamui hummed as he finally put his attention towards his Vice-Captain, after absentmindedly playing with his braid.

It was so not like him to do random things like that.

But then again, he did.

"I don't wanna be a party pooper, but isn't the events that are happening are too sketchy? The Kihetai wants to separate from us once we return to earth for a little private plan of theirs, targeting the Shinsengumi first. Isn't that seemingly out of line with their original plan?"

"What do you mean, Abuto?"

Abuto mentally banged himself on the wall as he tried to patiently explain himself.

"Aren't we supposed to gather strong allies as much as we can now, not to diddle daddle on Earth? The original plan was, in order for things to go smoothly as planned, we were to recruit those ninjas from Iga, as well as other neighboring Amantos that would be deemed worthy to join in the fight. What I don't understand now is how come one _measly _brat gets to be included on whim in the Kihetai, not especially when we are supposed to be busy looking for people instead."

Kamui momentarily gazed out the window of his cabin; the sea seemed so calm right now that it honestly looked very disturbing.

"It's none of our business, Abuto. That brat coincidentally came to this ship, and I was merely amused by her for a brief period of time. I couldn't care less what happens to her now, especially when she's the mate of _that _Takasugi. She's weak, she gave in to her desires."

To think I actually thought she was stronger than my weakling of a sister, I guess I was wrong, he thought.

Abuto prayed every ounce of restraint he had within himself just so that he wouldn't roll his eyes at his Captain in response.

But in all honesty, Abuto could see that the Kihetai were clearly up to no good at the moment.

And all he wanted right now was to preserve the Yato clansmen, since they were at a risk to being extinct in a few decades' time, if several of them keep on dying. Boring children were out of the question, since both male and female alike were so engrossed in _getting stronger, _not _settling down_.

He initially planned to subtly request for his Captain to stop whatever plan the Kihetai was making, including Aika- it was clear as a day that Takasugi planned to have her as a scapegoat, not to be his _girlfriend for life_.

Takasugi and women?

Nope, never happening.

Abuto didn't know whether his Captain was merely too dense and uncaring to give a damn, or that maybe, just maybe...

...his thick-headed foster son actually had a plan in mind.

It wouldn't hurt to hope, right?

* * *

"Shinsuke-sama... are you really sure with this plan?"

Takasugi merely smirked as he leaned on the wall.

"Most definitely, yes. Only a naïve brat would be so dumb to even join on whim. As cautious as she may be, as trusting she may be, but she'll never learn to live one her own if she does not know who to trust fully. She knew that somehow, I might bare my fangs at her, by which I have. But she still did not do anything about it, choosing to trust me over her own fellowmen."

Not that Kamui was more trusting than him though, he mentally snickered.

The rest of the Kihetai members were saddened at the fate that was about to befall Aika. They honestly enjoyed her presence, even though they have interacted for only a brief amount of time.

But then again, Takasugi was their leader- all decisions made were to be mandated by him, and him _alone._

But still... they did not seem to like this leeway plan one bit.

The original plan was not to make Aika as bait, but to merely hand her over to the Shinsengumi, literally, as the one responsible for the murders around Edo lately, that she was the estranged 'shinigami' who kept on murdering criminals and Joui patriots during who survived from the Joui war.

To make matters worse, she seemed very much capable of doing so, despite having an umbrella as a weapon.

She was a Yato for freak's face, everything was _possible._

Takasugi already had all of this planned perfectly in his mind; in order for them to speed up with the process of destroying Edo, they would need to pull some strings here and there.

And a seemingly political war deemed as an appropriate prologue to their murderous symphony.

Sadly, Aika was the one who had to take the blame of it all.

All because she decided to trust the beast, instead of a fellow monster like her.

* * *

Sougo strode towards the prison cells as he checked up on the girl.

In all honesty, he wouldn't like to believe that she was the cause of the deaths that have been occurring around Edo lately. She was also supposed to be released briefly within the day after the said interrogation.

But then strangely enough, a letter soon arrived containing details regarding the 'shinigami' murders, by which all information and details perfectly described _her_.

None of the Shinsengumi batted an eyelash at the news they received- for all they know, it would simply be a scam or whatnot.

However, they were at wits' end to solving the mystery, since they themselves were swordmen too... and it was gradually gaining the attention of other civilians that perhaps, maybe, the murders may be connected to _them _after all.

He wanted to pester the girl, but she seemed so weak and fatigued now. As sadistic as he was, he could not help but feel that somehow, there was something within her that screamed, 'it's not me'.

He shrugged off the feeling and decided to go upstairs and pester China instead; apparently, Aika seemed to be a bore to piss off at the moment.

As soon as the footsteps of the sandy-haired officer ceased to be heard, Aika immediately opened up her eyes and stretched.

Man, that was very hard to do. I hate it when I have to pretend to be asleep, she sighed.

To be honest, it was very easy for her to break away from the measly prison cell; she wasn't a Yato for nothing.

However, Takasugi's precise instructions were for her to not "make a mess of things and ruin the plan".

Oh, dear Aika... if only you knew.

"Bah, it's getting late and boring. I wonder when are they going to come." She rolled her eyes. Her stomach started to growl in protest as well, considering that she has not eaten enough for the day.

She was starving and tired.

Ah, she thought, she might as well die during the mission.

But then again, that would be very pathetic. And a very particular _someone_ would end up mocking her all over again.

Aika frowned at the memories; she still wasn't on good terms with the idiotic Admiral- as she'd like to call it, and she was honestly thinking that the damned brat didn't give a fuck about her anymore, leaving her to rot with the Kihetai for all he cared.

She felt as if she became mere trash that is to be discarded away.

She loved the Kihetai, yes. Well, not all of them... but they seemed to help her self-esteem in a way, and seem to support her, especially Matako.

Kamui, on the other hand, decided to be the ultimate antagonist of her adventure.

"Tch. It's his fault all of this had happened. If only he didn't decide to kidnap me, I probably would have ended up in good hands."

_Or if only I had met Gin-chan and the others first_.

The Yorozuya.

Ah, how better it would have been if only she had crossed paths with them first; their gang seemed to be very lively and full of surprises and adventures.

Aika decided to lay down on the cold floor, propping her arms over her head as a cushion. It didn't help that she didn't have her umbrella with her; it was confiscated once again by another.

Sometimes, she honestly thought if her umbrella was meant to be confiscated at all times since the day she laid her eyes on it.

She shrugged and lulled herself to sleep, gradually succumbing into slumber.

Unknowingly to her, there was another figure who successfully was able to infiltrate the prison cells, and was standing in front of her, separated by bars.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah, it's honestly been a while since I have updated this fic. In all honesty, I was contemplating whether to drop it or continue on... since I have had new ideas for another Kamui fan fic, that would most likely deviate from the original plot this fic was supposed to have; also because I felt that Kamui is being a bit OOC here, considering that I have now gotten to learn more about him, and understand his personality.**

**But then again, as soon as I re-read the story... somehow, I couldn't bear to part with it. Some characters may have been OOC, yes, but I thought that it would not hurt to try to fix it. Hence, this chapter has been made. If possible, and if I could, I'll try to navigate this path plot towards the manga, to make it more realistic, and with _direction_. TwT**

**Thank you for reading, and suggestions would be highly appreciated, since it's been years since I last updated this fic. XD**

**~ Juuno**


End file.
